Play me, and i'll cheer you on
by Thomas'svampirexprincess
Summary: Edward is the school player. Bella is the head cheerleader. She just moved to forks,and it seems like Edward has his eye on her. Will she let him play her? or will they fall in love? Or will Bella,fall for someone, more, unreal? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! R
1. Chapter 1

Hey! :)

This is my Second FanFiction. The first one didn't turn out so well, b/c i rushed into it! :( I've been studying,and practicing,and i think you guys will like this one! I'm only going to add a chapter to start off with, and i need you guys to review it,and tell me if i should,or shouldn't go on with it. I will be available to update everyday! [unlike,some of these people who start amazing stories and just stop. pisses me off.] I won't be like that! i'm devoted!

Disclaimer; I am not Stephanie Myer. Nor do i want to be. I just want her money! :)

Description of story; Edward Cullen,is your basic highschool player. Baggin' all the girls,in less than a month. Let along, he's head of the football team. Bella swan,popular and head cheerleader at her school,has to drop everything & move to a new school w/her dad. Bella doesn't know how much drama, she is about to face when she starts Fork's high. Will she find true love? With who? Will her popularity be the same at Forks, as it was in Phoneix? BXE? BXJ? All human. Rated M. [Might have some lemons in the future.]

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Live. Laugh. & Love. That's what my mom use to tell me every day, before i went to school. Now, i'm getting ready to go to school, with a dad that doesn't even know how to fix a poptart.

I'm Isabella Swan. [I go by Bella.] I just moved to Forks,Washington With my dad,Charlie. My mom got in a wreck a few months ago, and we kept her on lifesupport, untill the doctors said it was finally time to let go. I'm not at the legal age just yet, to live alone, so i had to move here with my dad. It's not that bad,i guess. Except for the fact, i left everything behind. My friends, my scholarship, my life, MY FUN. It always rains here,and i can't stand it. I've met very few people,and worse of all, i start school today.

"Bella,you ready to go?" Charlie yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Dad,i really don't wanna ride in the cruiser, on my first day of school. I'll be fine driving the truck." I yelled out from my covers. I didn't plan on getting up anytime soon.

"You sure bells?" He stammered.

"Yes,Cha-Dad. Go on,you'll be late for work.." i paused. Charlie,is the cheif of polics in the little town of Forks. Rarely any excitment here.

"Okay. Bye bells." He grabbed his gun and wallet,as i walked down the steps.

'might as well get this over with.' I muttered under my breath.

I grabbed a poptart,my keys,and stepped out into the pouring rain.I pulled the door open to the truck Charlie bought me over summer, From Billy Black. It's older than my great grandfather,so when i turned the switch, & it roared to life, i jumped a little bit. Forks is nothing Like phoneix. The sun was always shining, you never saw a 1967 chevy truck stroll down the road. Phil, my mom's ex-boyfriend, had bought me a 2007 VW bug convertible. I wasn't allowed to bring it here, because after Renee passed away, Phil took his anger out on me. I really hope he's moved on, and is OKAY now.

As i pulled up to the school,i noticed a bunch of girls standing around a Bronze haired boy. I'll admit he's good looking, but i could tell right when i saw him, he's 'the playboy' of school. This school was very small.

'i wander if they even have a big enough gym for cheerleading?'

Yeah. i was head of my cheer team. We did everything together. We were all like sisters. when they heard i was moving, we spent the last week together, crying. I wasn't the typical cheerleader. Most of the wons we met, when we went to competions, was snobby bitches, who would rather do their nails,than a backflip.

I woke out of my thoughts,when i heard a tap at my window. I looked out,and their stood a lanky like boy, with a kinda pig face, waving for me to roll my window down.

"uhm. can i help you?" i replyed unwilling. a little scared.

"Are you the newgirl? Isabella Swan?" He replyed nervously. he must have guts to approach me though.

"Uh,Yeah. Call me Bella please. Oh,Could you point me towards the office?" I stammered to get across. Why am i nervous all of a sudden?

"Actually,i'm heading that way. I'll just walk you." He said,with a sick smile that reached from here to the east coast.

I grabbed my bookbag, and stepped out. I locked all the doors,and followed the guy who never introuduced himself into the warm building.

"so,whats your name?" i asked rather fast.

"Oh.. uh M-Mike." he studdered. Kinda cute.

"Well,here you go Bella. If you need anything else,please ask me." he said,putting a little more meaning into that he should have.

I walked into the office. The warmth felt good on my cheeks. I'm sure they were rosey red by now. The woman at the desk, didn't even notied i walked in,so i let out a little cough.

"Oh,excuse me dear. How may i help you?" she asked flashing me her yellow stained teeth. ickk.

"Hi. I'm isabella Swan. Todayi s my first day." i replyed rather quickly. I just want this day to end.

"OH! Isabella! we've been ecepting you! We hope you enjoy our school! it's so glad to see new faces." She exlamied. giving a little attention to me from the students outside the door.

"Yes,thank you." i said a little rough.

"Well,here's your timetable,and a map. If you need any help, don't hetsitate to ask. Have a nice day isabella." She said, a little fast this time. knowing i must be starting to feel uncomfortable.

I walked into the hall,and noticed students were quickly disapearing into classrooms. I must be late,i thought. I walked rather fast to my first pierod class. I walked in the room,and of course. All eyes were on me. I heard a few guys comments,but brushed them off. I never really understood why all the guys thought i was 'hott' or 'sexy.' I think i look pretty normal. okay,maybe a little better than normal. To be a cheerleader,i have to stay in good shape tho,so i-

"Excuse me? Can i help you darling?" Asked a older man. must be the teacher.

"Yes. This is my first day, and this seems to be my first class." i quietly said. even though i knew everyone was listening to me.

"Oh yes. go ahead and take a seat." he said a little stern.

I turned around an saw that Mike guy waving me down,to set next to . only seat left of course. All through the class peirod Mike would ask me random stupid questions,and all the students would turn around and stare sometimes. until they noticed i caught them,then they'd turn around and start giggling. Mike was aboutto ask me out when the bell rang.

'saved by the bell.' i mutteretd under my breath,so Mike wouldn't hear.

I rushed out of the room,and looked for my locker number. I wasn't paying attention to where i was going,and I stumbled into someone,& they knocked me back a little bit by there wait.

"Oh. uh- i'm sorry. wasn't looking where i was-" holy shit. that bronze haired boy. "-going."

He looked me up and down for a second. & then this crooked little grin came across his face.I started to walk away,when he grabbed ahold my arm.

"What's your name little missy?" he asked with a little too much confidence.

"Bella Swan. I really need to go. see yah later." I answered,with my cockyness.

I brushed past him,and i couldn't help but to look back,and he was standing there stareing. I mustve hurt his ego. I'm sure all the skanky girls in this school,never turn him down. He has another thing coming if he thinks i'll ever be one of his many 'girls.'

The rest of my classes went perfectly smooth. Except for gym class. I had that class with the bronze haired boy, who seemed to not be able to concentrate on class with me in there. I would be shooting basketball with the girls,and i'd catch him just staring at me. I don't know what his problem is. Turns out his name is Edward,and he has some siblings that go here, as well. I had enough courage to talk to Jessica Stanley. The co-head cheerleader. She was all bitchy to me at first, untill she found out i was head cheerleader in phonexic. Shes willing to talk to someone,that she knows will help her win a Trophy.

I walked swiftly to my Last class. Biology 3.0. I walked in,Handed the teacher my note,and She pointed me towards a empty table.'thank god,maybe one class,by my self would be nice.' I must've jinxed myself,cause walked in Edward. Followed by him was two beautiful Girls. One was short, with black spikey hair,and she has a big smile on her face walking my way. they sat down and took their seats in front of me,edward not taking his eyes off me.

"I better go sit beside Bella,so Lauren Doesn't get jealous Eddddiieeee." she giggled. she walked over and sat down beside me.

"Hey bella. I'm Alice. Edwards sister." she stuck her hand out,and i politely took it.

"Well,i'm bella obvisouly." i smiled.

The bell rang,and just then a tall blonde came walking glared at me as she came and took her seat beside Edward. she must've noticed the trance Edward was in,and slapped him on th back of the head,and asked him what the fuck he was looking at. He just tore his stare away,shurgged his shoulders,and looked down at the and i both shared a giggle.

she looked at me and said,"Bella. That's Lauren. Edwards girlfriend. Lauren this is bella. She was head ccheerleader at her school."

The blonde stared at me for a few,checking for any flaws,and stuck her hand across.

"it's nice to meet the girl,everyone is so obssed over today." she said all bitchy,while glareing at Edward.

the teacher then interupeted,and we started doing our work. Class seemed to be going normally slow,and alice & i even became really good told me how Lauren is queen bitch,and Edward is owner of the playboy forks. Lauren knows he's cheating on her, but she knows if they break up,she's nothing without said she never saw Edward act the way he did today, around me. At lunch him & lauren,and Alive & i sat at a table. alice's usual boyfriend Jasper,was out sick or something.

School was finally over.I made my way to my ancient truck,and i caught the eye of Edward leaning against his Shiny volvo stareing at me,smiling. I stopped dead in my tracks,and gave him a 'go to hell glare.' Just then Jessica Stanley, ran up to him,and started making out with him. I was totally dissgusted. what a fucking pig. I guess he noticed this as i walked away to get in my truck,cause his face fell a bit.

I came home to a empty house, so i started making Charlie dinner. My mind started going back to when Renee, would make me and Phil cookies everynight. She treated me like i was five, even though im seventeen. I didn't really mind though. I just liked seeing my mom happy. Phil made her happy. Once she was gone, Phil just went crazy. I couldn't take it anymore,and had to come here with charlie.

after we ate i headed up to my room,and did my human moments. I checked my emails,and replyed to my girls in phoneix.I collapsed on my bed,and waited for the darkness to surrond me.

Right before the darkness almost took me in, i could've swore i saw my mom standning at my door,bringing me a plate of cookies.


	2. chaptur twoo

I'm not sure if it's because i miss my mom, or it's because she's all i had. Charlie has been doing a really good job,at making up for the times he's missed in my life. Charlie couldn't always be there. My mom and him divorced when i was little, and i rarely came to Forks. I'm starting to think i was a bit ungrateful. I'm trying to make it up to Charlie now. I try watching sports with him, and i fix him breakfast and dinner everyday.

I slowly crept out of bed,and to my closet. I stumbled over a stack of books, from the local colleges. There's something else,i missed out on. I had a full ride scholoarship in Phoneix,and coming here made me loose it. Right now, i need to focus on school, Charlie, and a job. Boys are the last thing on my mind. I've never really been in love. I've been in one Serious relationship,but it went no farther than thrid base.

I threw on a mini-skirt,and a dress shirt,that clung to my hips. I put over a cardigan,and slipped on some hightop black converse.I put my hair in a messy bun,and put on some light makeup. I ran down the stairs to notice charlie already left. I locked up the house,and drove to school.

When i pulled up,i saw the shiny volvo again. I stepped out of the truck,and i got embraced with a warm hug,from Alice.

"Bella. i never got your number. We need to do something. & i love you outfit!" She exclaimed. alice makes me feel really good. Plenty of people tell me this,but Alice is so sincere about it.

"thanks alice. I'll give you my number in a note later today. & i love your outfit too." i smiled at her.

We held onto each others arms,and walked towards the school when we turned around to hear a-

"WATCH OUTTT" we ducked our heads automatically,and a football flew past us.

"idiots." Alice muttered.

The guy who threw the football,came running over to us. He was tall,and had dark brown eyes,and brown hair. I could see he was built really good under his clothing,and when he noticed we were examing him,he stopped and raised his eyes.

"uh- hi,i'm sorry about the football thing,i-i it was a -" he stuttered,

"it's okay." i held my hand out to him," i'm bella. and this is alice." i smiled at him. His eyes widen at me,and i felt my blush creep on my cheeks. i looked away fast, before i could get anymore embarrased.

"Well. nice to meet you ladys. I'm Michael. I hope to see you two around again." He smirked,clearly saying it to me the whole time. I turned around to see Alice,giggling. I rolled my eyes,and we walked to first period.

I found myself wandering what classes Michael had. & why i didn't see him yesterday. I'm pretty sure all eyes were on me. when i walked into first period, Mike was waving me down again,untill he saw the mini-skirt i had on. his jaw,along with a few others, dropped to the floor. I'm use to this,sence almost every guy at my old school got to look up my cheerleading skirt during pep-rallys.

Class ended early,and i made my way to my locker. I saw Edward standing with Lauren,and they both looked at me with wide eyes. laruen noitced Edward doing so,and started sticking her tounge down his throat. Which he didn't look so pleased about.I pushed past them,and got my books. I started to walk away,when i felt a tug on my arm. 'oh great.'

"Bella. Uh- how's forks going for you?" He looked frightened. Didn't even make eye contact.

"It's going pretty good. I miss all the things i did in phoneix." i said,frowing a bit.

"I,i don't have anything to do tonight,if you wanna go to the Cafe, cause i'd love to hear about the things you miss from,uh phoneix." he managed to finally choke out. Maybe he just wants to be friends, i mean, it would be good to be friends with the Captain of the football team. Might help me make some more friends. Only downer is he's the school playboy. I hope he isn't thinking he will bag me,cause boy,he's wrong.

"sure,Cullen. Don't try nothing silly." i glared at him. his head shot up,and he looks confused.

i turned around and started to walk away,"pick you up at five yah!" He yelled a little to loud,cause everyones head turned around.I wander how fast it will take for lauren to hear about this.

I walked to the cafeteria,and scopped out Alice waving me down like a mad woman. I made my way thru the lunch line,and grabbed a apple and water. I sat down in front of Alice,and eventually, Edward & a few other guys made their way over. They introduced themself as emmett,and jasper. Edwards brother's. & Jasper is Alices boyfriend. Lauren came up to us,and she glared as she noticed how close Edward was sitting next to me. 'chill bitch.'

"Edddiie,why don't you come sit at my table?" she purred in his ear. He flinched a little.

"lauren,i always sit here. what's different about today?" he questioned.

She looked at me,and huffed. She turned around,swinging her hips like a slut,and sat down with her 'posse.' We were all deep in conversation when Michael & his friends came over.

"Hey,Bella & Alice,right?" He looked over confident. A big change from last time.

"Yeah. Michael,right?" I smirked at him. He gave me a little wink.

"I just wanted to say,we're having a party,this friday, if you all want to come you can." He was looking at me the whole time,which made me bite my lip and look down. I guess Alice noticed,and spoke up;

"Yeah. I'm sure Bella would love that,so we're all in." She smiled giggly at me.

"OKay. see you guys then. Bye Bella." and he bent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek.I probably looked like a beet by now.

i let out a loud gasp when they walked away,and alive couldn't stop giggling. I looked over to Edward,who looked like a statue. I could have swore i heard a growl from him.

the bell rang,and we made our way to the last classes of today. i sat down,and Edward passed me a note;

**Bella,are we still on for this afternoon?**

_Of course. Why would i cancel?_

**I am just wondering. So, are you dating that thing Michael?**

_Thing? That's rude. & NO! i just met him today. You still dating that slut Lauren?_

**haha.**

_jealous much,edward?_

**why the fuck would i be jealous? i don't like you.**

_same here. ._

i guess that made him mad,cause when i passed it back, he crumbled it up,and threw it at the person in front of us. Who was oblivous that it was me! ughh. The bell rang,and Edward grabbed his stuff,and ran out the door before i could say anything. Is he really that mad over the note? god. I went to my truck,and saw Michael Standing there. I fixed my hair a bit,and walked towards him.

He took me in a hug,and i said "well,we just met today,and i get this,eh?"

he smiled,and looked a little embarassed. "sorry. Your just, unbelievable. I've never met or saw a girl,as a beautiful as you." Looking the whole time in my eyes. Which made me melt right there. I thoughti was getting dizzy for a few minutes.

"That's so sweet. I'm really excited about the party." I said.

"Yeah me too. I really hope you come. But i just wanted to see you one time,before i left. So see you later beautiful,i mean bella." He managed to get out,before turning blood red,and running away.

I couldn't help but to laugh all the way home.

**PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **

**I just wanted to say thank you,to the people who added this story to their favorties,and put me on alert. I got one review,and i liked it. :) I wasn't going to update again,untill i got a few reviews, but i'm getting some really good ideas popping up in my head. but after this chapter,no more updates,untill i get some reviews :)**

**i have a question for you guys to answer as well;**

**A]i haven't read any storys on here,about Bella sleeping with someone else before she sleeps with edward. [who in this story is a player,and has slept with many,many girls.] Do you think i should make it where Edward will be her first? or someone else? :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**


	3. chapta three

**Well,i won't be updateing again untill friday or saturday. So Merry Christmas everyone :) I hope you all enjoy it. I know i will :) My friend told me that someone is going to propose to me. The weird thing,is that i don't have a BF. so who would be proposing to me? So,i'm really nervous about that. =/**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm going to make it extra long,sence i won't be updateing untill after christmas. **

**Just wanted to say thank you to the people who reviewed this story,and i really wanna get more of those :) I got alottt of alerts and added to favorties. Love it. :)**

**Disclamier; I am not Stephanie Myer. I am not smart enough to write as good as her,and come up with two characters who make history. But i do own Michael. Who,in my head is very very sexyy. [BTW. I named him after my bestfriend. Their very much alike,at the begining. towards the end,is a different story. hmmm.... :) ]**

**should i do EPOV? or keep it BPOV? and maybe MPOV? [michael]**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

"Bella...WAKEEEEE UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP" the pixie little voice yelled in my ear.

"mmmm... why the hell are you screaming in my ear?.. wait how'd you get in here,alice?" I magaged to get out.

"Aren't you going to go to the party? we have to get ready! Oh,and Charlie let me in." She said,shaking me.

"Fine,fine i'm up." i said,standing up and going to the closet. Alice pushed me back down on the bed and said,"I'm picking your outfit out,young lady!" she said,witha little evil smirk.

I glanced at the clock and it said 5:45 p.m.

"Alice,have i really been out all day??" I asked a little curious. She threw out a few clothing items from my closet,and looked at me and said "Charlie said you didn't feel good or something today,so you missed school. The party is in 30 minutes!" she said bouncing up and down.

"Go put these on,and come back. FAST!" She yelled throwing the clothes at me.

I went into the bathroom,and threw some water on my face. 'alice and i are gonna be really good friends. but i'm gonna have to change the locks. haha.' i put on the black skinny jeans,white tank top,and shrug,that Alice gave me. When i walked back into the room,she was gone.I noticed a little note on my bed,

_Bella. I got a phone call. Gotta go back home and get ready. Do your hair cute,i layed out some flats for you to wear. Light on the makeup please._

_Love,Alive._

_Oh. Edward is picking you up in ten minutes! :)_

I threw the note on my desk,and put on the flats she picked out. 'I didn't even know i had these shoes..'I ran down stairs,and i assumed Charlie was at work,Sence his gun was missing. The backdoor was open, so i went and closed it.

'i wander why that was open..-'

_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep beeep._

I looked out the window,and there was the volvo. i grabbed my purse,and ran out the door. Edward was already waiting by myside of the car,and opened the door.

"thanks,edward." I said,smiling.

"Anytime,Bella." He smirked at me,and ran to the other side.

"So where's Alice,and the others?" I asked,looking out the window.

"They took her porshe. Their leaveing a little later. A few problems came up." He said a little quite.

Soon we came up to a big white house,not to far from where i was about twenty cars already there, when we pulled up,Michael came out the door, to greet us. Edward came to my side,and opened the door, smileing. When he noticed Michael, his face dropped a little.

"Hey Bella. Edward." He said walking up to us.

I hugged him,and said "Hey michael. You have a really nice home. Thanks for inviting us."

"He smiled,and started towards the door." I grabed Edwards hand,and we followed him inside. I looked back at Edward,and his eyes were glued on our hands. I hope he isn't getting the wrong idea because i do this to everyone. It's meaningless.

"Hey edward,where is Lauren?" He jumped out of his glare,and he looked a little confused.

"oh.. she'll be here in a little bit. with the others." He looked around,smileing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

**APOV:**

"GUYS PLEASE HURRY UP! LET'S GO! ILL BE IN THE CAR!" I screamed to the top of the stairs.

"CHILL ALICE WE'RE COMING!" Rose yelled back down.

"ohhh.. rosie your coming are youu?" emmett said to rose,but i could clearly hear a smack on the back of his head.

I walked out the door,and got in my car. They all eventually came out,and we backed out.

"I wander if Edward & Bella,are having a good time so far?" Jasper asked beside me.

"I don't know,but if they are,i'm sure it will be ruined soon enough,when Lauren get's there." I said. The car fell a little quite.

"I wanna meet this girl,that everyone is so fired up about. I'm sure she's not that hot of shit." rose said in a harsh tone.

"Actually,she is hot shit. I like her. I know Edward likes her." I said,looking in the rearview mirror.

"I heard she's a cheerleader.. wander how flexible she-"

smack.

"rosie,i was kidding!"

"Here we are guys." I said,smileing.

We all walked to the door,but it was open so we made our way in. The guy me & Bella met the other day,Michael,came up to us. & shook all of our hands,and hugged me. I felt jasper tence up a bit.

"Thanks for coming you guys. I think Bella & EDward are in the living room" He said looking us all in the eye. & pointed towards the room they were in.

"Thanks for inviting us. Nice house,man." Emmett said giving him a slap on the back. We all made our way to the living room. Where we saw Bella & Edward on the couch laughing about something.

'their so cute. i hope lauren doesn't make it here.' i muttered under my breath,but my siblings heard me,and agreed. Bella turned around and saw us,and the biggest smile appeared on her face.

We made our way to them,but Emmett grabbed her into a big hug,and i saw rose get a clinched fists behind me.

"Hey,Bella. Nice outfit." i winked at her.

"Well,i do have good taste,Alice." Bella said giggling.

"Well,Jasper & I are gonna go get some drinks." We waved and made our way to the drink station.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx.**

**BPOV.**

Alice & Jasper walked towards the drink station,and i noticed the beautiful Blonde holding onto emmett.

I stuck my hand out,and said "Hi. You must be the famous Rose. I'm Bella." I said smiling.

She shuck my hand a little rouch,and gave me a little smile,that didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm Rose. It's nice to finally meet you." she quitely said.

We all sat down at the couch,and after playing a game of beer pong, Music started. Rose & Emmett & Alice & Jasper,made their way to the dance floor. I looked at Edward,

"Uhm. Wanna dance Edward? We don't wanna be left out do we?" I smiled.

He stood up,and started to grab my hand,when he turned around and Lauren was glareing at us.

"Hey edddie. Wanna dance?" She purred in his ear.

he turned around and gave me a appolgetic look,i smiled,and mouthed 'it's okay.' They made their way to the dance floor,and i couldn't help but to feel a bit of jealousy. Edward is always so nice to me,and Sence i came here,he's been so quite around me. I always see a group of girls around him,Lauren the main one. Something has been up sence the past two days though. I can't put my finger on what it is thoo-

"Hey Bells. Wanna Dance?" Michael asked with the brightest smile on his face.

"Sure Michael. " I stood up,and as soon as we got to the floor,a slow song came on. Michael turned me around,and i put my arms up to his shoulders. He looked in my eyes for about a minute,and then said,"i'm really,really glad you made it Bella. You made the party. & honestly, your damn good at beer pong." He said laughing.

"oh,honey. I'm damn great at it. & thanks for inviting me." i said,giving him a kiss on his cheek. I looked around,and saw Edward & Lauren sitting on the couch. They had their tounges down each others throats,and Edwards hands where doing a little traveling. When they stopped for air,he looked up at me,and his face fell,and turned red. He pushed Lauren off,and hung his head low. What is wrong with that boy??

The song soon ended,and Michael went and got us some drinks.

"Here you go beautiful." he said handing me the drink.

"Why,thank you cutie." I said sipping the drink,i noticed a pool outside.

"wow! nice pool." i said pointing outside. he turned around and looked,

"oh yeah. Wanna go for a dip?before the crowd gets out there?" He asked sticking his bottom lip out. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"I didn't bring a bikini tho?" I suddenly remembered.

"Oh no problem." He grabbed my hand and we went outside.

He smiled at me,and said, "i'll be right back," and winked. He soon disappeared back into the house.I turned around and admired the stars. All of a sudden i felt warm arms around me,and a whisper in my ear,"did you miss me?"

"No shit,michael." I said turning around,and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Do you like water,Bella?" He said looking at me with a weird smile.

"Uhh. Yeah,i guess so. Why?" i asked,curiously.

"Because of this.." and he held tight on my waist,and we jumped into the pool.

I fell to the bottom,but i still felt his arms around my waist,and i felt safe. We resurafsed,and i yelled,"MICHAEL!!!" & pushed him back.

He started laughing,and said "Oh bella! gotta love me right?" He said coming towards me.

"Maybe..but that was mean!" i said laughing. We swam around a little bit,and then we just held onto each other in the water,and looked at the stars.I thought about how i still have my clothes on,

"OMG! ALICE IS GOING TO KILL ME!" i exclaimed

"BElla. I'll drive you home,don't worry. I'll take the blame too."he said,rolling his eyes.

I giggled,and we heard a cough behind us. We turned around,and the people in the house,had moved outside to watch our looked at each other,and started laughing like crazy.

"YOU GUYS DIDN'T INVITE US TO THE OUTSIDE PARTY? WHAT THE FUCK?" Emmett yelled,and ran towards the pool and jumped in.

Eventually everyone started pileing in,and it got way to started to get late,so We all got ready to go home. I told Edward that Michael was taking me home,and i met him outside. We got into his truck,and he asked where i live. We pulled up to my house,and he got out and walked me to the porch.

He grabbed my hand and said,"I'm sorry about your clothes Bells." He was barely holding back a smile, and i replyed,"sure you are.." i winked.

"Well,i hope you had a good time. & i hope we can hang out again we'll see each other over the weekend," He asked,

"Defintly. you have my number."I smiled."i better get you soon."

I started to turn around,and i noticed that he was still standing there looking at the ground,like he was debateing to kiss me or not,so i made the descion for him.I leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips. He looked completely dumbfounded and i walked inside. I laughed,and got the urge to look thru the peephole,and saw him still standing there,looking like a idiot with his mouth open.I put my hand over my mouth,to control the laughter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**EPOV.**

When Bella told me Michael was going to take her home, i was heartbroken. I mean, we didn't talk on the way here,but i thought on the way back maybe i could get to know her. She doesn't seem like he has any feelings for me, bcecause she's probably heard of my reputation. Yeah,so maybe i slept with every girl in the school,and i'm dateing two of the biggest sluts in the school, but i can fall in love right?

"Edddie. Let's go to your room,i hate it down here." Lauren snarled in my ear.

"It's EDWARD! AND NO! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT,THEN GO HOME." i started to get up and walk to the stairs,when she grabbed my arm.

"what's wrong eddie? what did i do? do i need to help you-" she started to rub my groin,"in a certain department?" she smiled at me evily.

"fine lauren. let's go. but after this,leave me alone for a few days." i said walking up the stairs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**APOV.**

"Jasper,i'm sick of this." i said slamming my door.

"ALice, we can't control how Edward is handleing this." he said pulling me to the bed with him.

"But,i know he likes her! i just know it! but he just took Lauren to his room,and i don't want him to hurt Bella!" I said. I could feel tears start to roll down my cheek.

"I know honey. Bella seems like a really good person. Maybe,we could.. uh, go and warn her?" jasper said looking a little worrired.

"I don't know. I. just. don't. know,jazz." I replyed,and got up to shut the door for the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**BPOV.**

I got home around two lastnight,and got up at eight this morning. I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about Michael & I in the pool. I haven't had that much fun sence i came here. I checked my emails. junk mail,junk, school, junk,edward!Hmm.. this should be interesting.

_Bella. Hey,how are you? Did you enjoy yourself at the party? Did you get enough sleep? Did you get home safely? reply soon. Edward._

I thought,how could someone ask so many questions,honestly? I started to reply back to him;

Edward.

I am fine,and i did get home safely. on the other hand,i didn't get enough sleep. ughh. The party was so fun. It was the most fun i've had sence i've been here. 

Did you enjoy your self ,edward?

-B.

I closed my laptop,and walked downstairs.

"Hey Dad." i said,coming into the kitchen.

He was reading the newspaper,and looked up from it. "Hey bells. How was lastnight?"

"It was okay. do u want me to fix you some breakfast?" i asked,walking to fridge.

"No,thank you. I'm actually going fishing with Billy Black today." He said,looking a little excited.

I closed the fridge,and grabbed a poptart.I remember Renee,hated when Charlie went fishing. She always missed him so much. Untill they divorced of course. I know my dad seretly misses her. He was so heartbroken when we left..

"Oh bells? Billys son,jacob is gonna bring some of my tools into the garage. If your going to be around,could you let him in?" he asked,still looking at the paper.

"yes dad. Now go ,and run along young man." i said giggling.

he put the paper down,and kissed me on the forehead. he walked to the door,and turned around and said,"Behave yourself old lady." he said smirking.

I rolled my eyes,and watched the crusier pull away down the road.

For a few hours,i cleaned up the house,and went grocery shopping. When i pulled into the Driveway,i saw a unusal car. I got out,and picked up half the grocerys,and the young mad setting on the porch,came and got the rest.

"I'm Jacob Black. I'm here to bring your dad some stuff." he said grabbing the bags,when i pushed the door open.

"I'm bella. & thank you for carrying the bags for me." i said smiling at him. he placed them on the table,and eyed me for a few minutes,while i put the items wasn't that bad looking,but he had nothing on Edward. did i just say Edward? Omg..

"I never see you at school,where do you go to?" i asked opening the cupboard.

"oh. i don't go to school here. I live up in La Push." he said,looking at the table.

"Oh,okay. They have a nice beach up there." i replyed.

"Yeah. you & your friends should come sometime." he said,smileing.

I went and grabbed the garage door keys,and showed him where it was. He put all his tools in there,and slammed the door back. He started walking towards his car,and said "Nice meeting you Bella. Hope to see you again."

"You too jacob!" i yelled.

He was nice,i thought walking up to the house again.

"BELLA!" i turned around,and saw Edward standing on his porch yelling.

I waved at him,and he waved back with a huge smile on his face. I guess he didn't notice Lauren come out,cause she slapped him on the back of the head,when he kept stareing at me. I giggled silently,and turned around and went back to the house.I thought i heard yelling,but it's none of my buisness.

When i got inside i heard the phone ringing,

"Hello?" i asked.

"Bella,i'm sorry about that."

"Edward?"

"Oh yeah,sorry."

"It's okay. & no reason to be sorry. I don't blame her. I wouldn't want my boyfriend stareing at another girl." i laughed,and the line fell silent.

"Well,i just wanted to say sorry. Oh my mom wants me to bring over some food she cooked,if that's okay?"

"Yeah. defintly Edward. You cancome over anytime you want too." i felt my cheeks blush a little.

"Okay great. be over later bells."

then the line went dead,from him hanging up. I made sure the house was nice,and i called charlie to see when he would be home. I went up to my room,and decided it would be a great time,for me to take a nice bath,and clean up.

**REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK,PLEASE? :)**


	4. chaptur fourr

**I know,i told you guys i wouldn't write anymore till after christmas,but i couldn't wait! I just have so many good ideas of where this story should & can go! :) I still haven't figured out who i want Bella to be with! BUTT, this is gonna be a long story,i think. So get pre-pared for breakups. Sex. Friends lost & earned. even a baby. or two :) **

**I need some more reciews too! :)**

**This story,is dedicated to you guys! it's the only reason i'm doingg it! 3**

**Disclaimer; I am not stephanie myer,nor do i own anything in this story,but Michael. & maybe some upcoming characters!**

**[Which gives me a good idea. I want some more characters later on,but my friend's don't wanna be in it. [losers]. so if any of you wanna star in this story,you should tell me! :) ]**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**EPOV;**

When i got off the phone with Bella, i thought my heart would explode. Not only i embarrased myself on the phone, but she did as well. I could see her blush on her cheeks through the phone. So beautiful! Did i just say Beautiful? I mean, i always say hot, or sexy. I really think this girl could change me.

"hey eddiee, where'd Lauren go?" Emmett yelled coming in my room.

"Stop calling me Eddie. & the bitch went home." I said roughly.

"woah woah. your all banging her in your room,and dateing her. Now she's a bitch? Did she stop giving it to you Eddi-Edward?" emmett laughed in my face.

"NO! now,get out!"I yelled.

"touchy-touchy. Well,i'm going to go over Bellas. Rose isn't home,and i'm sure Bella would be a load of fu-" Just then i decided to hit Emmett in the face. I had him on the ground one second,and then he started laughing and pushedme off.

"Okay,dude. seriously what's wrong? Bella can be my friend too." Emmett said,standing up and straighting his clothes.

I paused," There's just something about her. I don't wnan just bang her,i wanna hold her. I don't feel right anymore. Lauren and Jessica know something is going on, i'm sure they'll find out soon,and i know they'll do something to Be-"

"I for one,will not let Lauren,Jessica, or ANYONE at that matter hurt Bella!" Emmett interupted,"She is like a sister to me! everyone in this house cares about her. I know rose wants to,it's just gonna take her time." he rolled his eyes.

"I know. Thanks for the talk." He noddedhis head,and walked out.

I got a quick shower,and grabbed the food Esme laid out. I'm sure her & Carlise are dieing to meet Bella. I walked across the street. I stopped dead in my tracks,when i saw one light on in here bedroom. She was standing there brushing her hair in the mirror. The way the light shown on her hair,was amazing. She looked like a had perfect curves,and beautiful brown eyes. Then she turned her eyes toward me,and found my gaze.I know i must look like a perv standing there,so i just waved and smiled. She waved back,and went out of her room.

I went to the door,and she came out. She had one her pajamas. They we're plain and simple,but on her,it looked like a model should be wearing them. Her brown hair was wavy,laying on her back,and she had no makeup on. Like she ever needed any. Her lips turned into a perfect smile,and i took her into a hug. When i noticed what i did,

"I'm sorry! just h-happy to see you." i smiled.

"It's okay edward." she took the food," mmmm. smells good. tell esme i said thank you!" she smiled,and led me into the kitchen.

She put the food into the fridge,and just my lcuk she bent over. She had a nice back side. Roung and whe-

"ahem." she stood there,with her arms crossed not looking so happy.

"oh,sorry. uh- i-"

"Edward. We're friends. Don't. Even. Think. I'm. Gonna. Be like lauren or jessica. Cause i'm not. Got it?" she interupted,a little harsh.

"bella. I wasn't asking you to be them. and nor will i. i promise. it won't happen again." i said,as sincere as i could. I'm telling the truth for once. Never do i want this girl mad. She's to beautiful to be mad. or sad. If someone made her sad,or hurt her,i would kill them. She turned around,rolled her eyes. & took out two made me a plate and sat it in front of me.

"Thank you,.Bells." i said,looking at the table.

She sat down in front of me,and started eating. We heard a knock at the door,and her eyebrows buried together. She gave me a look,and i followed her to the door. It was late,i don't want some freak coming in on her. she opened the door,and it was Esme & Carlise!

"what are you guys doing here?" i asked shocked.

"Well,is that anyway to treat your parents?" esme,looked stern at me. i rolled my eyes.

"Hey,bella,I'm Carlise & this is Esme. We wanted to come over and make sure you liked the food." Carlise said,and stepped forward to shake her hand.

"Bella! i'm so happy to finally meet you! Alice & Edward talk about you so much!" She hugged her,and i blushed a little. I don't want her know i'm talking about her so much.

"It's good to finally meet you guys! the food is great. Edward & I just sat down to eat some of it. Do you want to join us?" bella asked looking at them both. Esme looked at me,and winked.

"No thankyou honey. we just wanted to drop by. We hope to see you again." they started out the door,"behaveyourself edward!" Carlise yelled back.

"BYE!" Bella & I yelled in unison.

She closed the door,and we made our way back to the table. We ate for a few minutes,and i looked up to see Bella. She looked like she was day-dreaming,but she looked like she could cry.

"are you okay bells?" i asked concerned.

I guess she snapped out of it,she shook her head,and said "yeah. sorry edward. this just reminds me of my mom." she frowned when she heard herself say that.

her mom? hmmm.. i gotta know this girl. i want to. i need to.

"What happened to your mom?" i asked putting my fork down,and turning towards her.

she frowned a little,and spoke. " she passed away two months ago,in a car wreck. That's why i moved here. Plus,to get away from.." she paused." phil." she made a small disguted face.

"who is phil?" i asked. i hope im not pushing it.

"My mom's .. well.. was my mom's boyfriend. after the funeral,he kinda went,er, crazy. He wouldn't sleep or eat. Work,and he would abuse me sometimes. But i had cheer practice,ALOT. so i was never home,to endure it all the time." she rolled her eyes,and looked at me."Edward,can i ask you a question,without making you mad?"

anything for you Bella,is what i wanted to say. instead,"Of course."

"Why are you dateing both Jessica and Lauren? why are you doing this to so many girls?" she asked,and it looked like there was hurt in her eyes.

"bella.." i started."i know it's wrong. i shouldn't be like this. I even broke it off with Lauren today. I'm working on Jessica next."

she looked up,with anger,and yelled,"WORKING ON?OMG! YOU ARE PATHETIC! WOMEN SHOULD BE TREATED WITH RESPECT EVEN IF THEY ARE WHORES!"

"Bella. i didn't mean it like that. i mean't working on telling her it's over. Along with the rest of them. I just can't do this anymore. i want something real." i said,truthfully.

"Yeah,well good luck with that." she said roughly,and took her plate to clean it.I brought mine up next to her,and helped. We touched for a second,and i felt this, electric current run through us. I know she felt it,cause she jumped for a second.

"please don't be mad at me Bella. I'm changeing. I wanna be someone, who has a good reputation." i spoke up.

she snorted."Edward,it's to late for that."

She's right. She's completely right. I'll never,ever have a good reputation. "I can have a good future though." i replyed.

"Yes,Edward. You can. If you ever need help, i'm here." she turned,and pulled me into a felt so good,i never wanted to let pulled away,and walked to the living room.

"do you wanna study for the test tommorrow,or something?" she asked,her back to me.

"Sure." i replyed. She turned around,and grabbed my hand,like she did at the party,and walked up the stairs. We went to a small little room,with the one window i saw her in before. She went to her closet and pulled out a bunch of books. She bent over again,but this time,i turned. I am gonna change for her. She came back,and put them on the bed. I sat down cross legged,and we started to study. I asked her more questions about her past,and she got teary eyed everytime her mother came up. She misses her mom,and i feel pain for her.

_knock knock._

"Bella?" a man called through the door.

"yes,dad. come in." she said,still looking at the book.

Charlie came in,and took onelook at me,and raised his shitt.

"Hey edward. i see your friends,with my bella now?" he asked with a little more meaning behind it,then i liked.

"Yes sir. Bella is a good tutor,actually." i laughed,looking at her. She just shook her head.

"Oh,dad, Esme gave us some food. Edward & i already ate,But i made you a plate on the table" she looked up smieling.

"Ok,thank you bells. good luck studying you two." Charlie winked at me.

'what a douche.' Bella muttered under her breath.

"i heard that" i laughed.

she looked up,and stuck her tounge out at me.I couldn't help but to laugh! she's so cute when she's childish.I looked out the window,and noticed it was getting really late.

"bells,i hate to cut it short. I gotta get home though." i said pouting to her.

She looked up,and laughed when she saw my face."Edwad,you can come over anytime you want too. Do i need to walk you home,sence it's dark,young man?" she giggled.

"No mommy. i think i might be fine." i smiled.

We stood up,and walked down the stairs. I hugged her good bye,and ran across the street. Alice was sitting on the porch.I started to go inside,but Alice spoke;

"edward. did you have fun?" she sneered at me.

"Yes,alice. What's your problem?" i asked.

she stoood up,and came up to me. "If you hurt her,or do her like shit,i will hurt YOU!" she poked at my chest,and went inside.

wow. noone has faith in me,huh? i can do this. right? i turned around to look at Bellas house,and her light was off. She was sound asleep,i'm sure. Atleast i'll see the beautiful angel tommorrow.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV;**

I woke up to light shining in my eyes. I must've left the window open lastnight. I stretched,and took a quick shower. I went to my new wardrobe,sence Alice thought it was only nessesary. I picked out some blue skinny jeans,a white dress shirt,and some black heels. Alice would be proud. I walked down the stairs,and Charlie was looking out the window.

"what's wrong,dad?" i asked walking to him.

"Some car,some GUY,out in the driveway?" he replyed.

"WHAT?" i ran to the window. Sure enough,there was michael leaning up against his truck,waiting on me!

"UGH! omg!" i screamed. i went and grabbed a gronola bar,and gave charlie a quick peck,and ran outside.

"be careful bells!" he yelled after me.

I walked up to michael. he picked me up in a big hug,and swung me around.

"happy to see me or what?" i said,giggling.

"defintly. i missed you! can i drive you to school?" he asked smiling.

"Most defintly." i said.

we got in the car,and as we were backing out,i saw alice and edward on the porch,with jaws to the floor. i waved at them,and they composed themself and waved back.

"What's up with you and Edward?" michael asked looking at them as well.

"I don't know,nothing. He's a really good friend though." i replyed looking at him.

He moved his hand to my leg,and cluched my hand. I smiled,and i could feel the red start to show on my cheeks.I looked at him,and he was smiling really big.

"so,Bells,what's your plans this afternoon?" he asked looking out the window.

"I'm actually free,Why?" i asked.

"I have football practice today. would u wanna come watch?" he asked,looking me in the eyes.

"of course i would love to! hey doesnt Edward play?" i wandered.

"Yeah,he does. We use to be friends. but,i dont know what happened."

i mouthed, 'oh' to him.

We arrived at school,and parked by this M3 convertible. I stepped out to see,Rose standing beside it.

"Hey rose." i said,waving at her.

She looked a little stern at first, then replyed,"hey Bella.i need to talk to you for a moment."

i looked at michael,and he nodded his head,and pointed to where he'd be standing at waiting on me.i walked with Rose.

"Listen, we got your papers yesterday from your old school,about your catpain of the cheerleading squad there. I was wandering if you'd be interested in trying out this afternoon? after football practice?" she asked,looking at my eyes,then looking down.

"Uh. I'd love too. Are you head cheerleader or something?" i asked.

"Yeah i am. We're trying to get new people on the team. Well,better people." Just then lauren came by,and waved. & rose muttered 'not whores.'

"Great. Her & Jessica are on the team aren't they?" i said rolling my eyes.

"Not for long. That's why i, we need you." she said with pleading eyes.

I nodded my head,"see you this afternoon Rose."

She started to smile,and hugged me,"thank you bella! so much!"

i turned and started to walk to where Michael was standing.I grabbed his hand,and we walked into the school.

"guess what?" i asked,smiling.

he turned me around,and put his arms around me. I'm starting to wander,if we just start saying we're dating. with all the stares people are giving us,noone knows the differnce,i thought.

"what bells?" he asked impatiently.

"I'm trying out for cheerleading this afternnoon!" i said.

"oh bells thats awesome!" he picked me up,and swung me around again.

I started giggling,and the bell rangg. we said our goodbyes,and i made my way to first peirod.I sat down beside pig face mike. The whole class period i got the usual drill from him,about how and why i should date him. As usual,i got saved by the bell. My luck has been so good latley.I walked to my locker,where i knew Edward and his bitch would be waiting. I only saw Edward,so that was a different change.

"Hey edward." i said,unlocking my lock.

"Hey gorgeous. nice outfit." he said smileing.

"Well,thank you. You don't look so shabby yourself." i said,snickering.

"let me carry your books." he grabbed my books."let's go to lunch,dear lady."

i smiled,and we went thru the lunchline. Edward looked like a sick puppy dog behind me. All the girls we're glareing at me,clearly jealous that i'm better looking then them,and that Edward is with me. Well,not with me,but you walked past the table where Lauren & her posse was sitting,and they mutterted 'bitch' and 'whore' under there breath.

i stopped dead in my tracks,and turned around. Their eyes got wide,when i leaned down next to laurens ear and said,"I wouldn't be talking if i was you. Don't be jealous that,i'm gonna be knocking you off the cheerleading squad" i paused,"bitch." i started to walk towards where our usual gang was and sat down. edward was in shock,and rose was laughing histareically. hey all gave me high fives,and i felt much better. I must be the first person to put Lauren in her place.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**MPOV:**

All through class,i could only think about bella. she's so beautiful in every way possible. I just gotta get Edward off her case. something is way wrong with that boy. he use to be cool, with bagging all the girls,but once bella came, he doesn't do shit with me and the boys anymore. I hope his football skills havent went down the drain,cause we really need him this year.

i made my way to my regular table at lunch. I noticed all the guys turn their attention to the lunch line,and saw Bella. They have a good reason to be looking at her. She's the new piece of meat. I want her though. i gotta have this girl. Then i saw Edward come in beside her. Holding her books,where i should be. I saw her whisper something in Laurens ear,and Everyones mouth dropped. God that girl gets better and better everyminute. i just wanna hold her in my arms again.

"Why doesn't edward sit with us anymore?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. is he even on the team anymore?" kevin spat out looking at edward.

"Yea,yea guys. I guess we'll find out at practice,want we?" i said,sending him death glares.

I got up to go to their table,and i grabbed a seat beside Bella.

"Hey beautiful" i said,and kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed,"hey hun." she said.

"YO YO YO,Michael,you ready for football this afternoon?" Emmett,punched my hand,

"Hell yeah man. You ready to bring it?" i laughed with him.

"Fuck yeah. & the girls will be there too." he said giving rose a kiss.

"how about you edward?" turning my attention to him.

He looked up at me,and nodded,and went back to looking at the table.

"Bella. good luck today" i said,taking her hand under the table and massaging it.

"yeah,good luck. If their better than my team was in phoneix i want make it." she replyed a little nervous.

"You'll do perfect Bells. i promi-"

"WHAT? BELLA YOUR DOING CHEERLEADING?" alice intrupted. which made Bella jump a little bit.

"Yeah,Rose asked me this morning." she said smiling at her.

"OMG THIS IS PERFECT! IM ON THE TEAM!" she jumped up and gave bella a hug.

All the girls were talking and i took a glance at Edward, who was looking a little pissed off. What the fuck is wrong with him?I looked up and everyone was gone except for Bella & Edward.I figured i'd act like i was texting,and see what Edward would say to her.

Bella leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the cheek,and smiled.I heard Edward lean in,and whisper 'bella,do you really think you should be on the cheerleading team?'

bella looked a little stunned. and said,'why not?'

'because. you're nothing,like them.' he spat.

'edward,i know. don't worry. i'm here to help YOU. not you help me silly.' and she gave him a hug.

"Bells,i gotta go to class. see you later." i gave her a hug,and walked out of the cafeteria.

I walked into my first period,I thought,'i gotta make this girl mine.' i wanna ask her out,in a good way. add a little cheese to it. maybe homeschool.I grabbed a piece of paper,and pen,and started writing;

_Beautiful,_

_I hope this isn't to cheesy,but i hope it's perfect,like you are._

_Your the most beautiful human being to walk this earth,and i am lucky enough to drive you to school in the mornings. I want to hold your hand,and put my arm around your waist,everyday. I want to wake up to your beautiful face,and go to sleep,with you being the last thing i look at._

_be my girl?_

_-Michael._

_P.s Nice outfit today,lol. :)_

the bell rang, for everyone to go home,and i ran to her locker,and taped it to the top where she would see it when she came to get her practice clothes this afternoon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**EPOV:**

"edward,you ready to go?" Alice asked through the door.

"Yeah,be down in a few." i said,and grabbed my practice clothes for football. I glanced out the window,and saw Bella coming down the driveway towards our porse. I felt the smile appear on my face. I had a good day,with Bella. Finding out she wasgoing to do cheerleading here,made it turn bad. I don't want all those guys looking at her,like she's a piece of meat. Cause she's not.

I ran down the stairs,and saw my beautiful angel standing there. She smiled at me,and we all went out the door,and piled into my volvo.

"So the plan is,watching Emmett,Edward,Jasper & michael play football. Then they watch us cheer. correct?" Alice Asked.

"Yes,honey." jasper purrsed in her ear,and she just giggled. I looked in the rearview mirror,and Bella looked like she was about to vomit.

"You okay,bells?" i asked.

"yeah. just uh- a little nervous." she said,looking out the window.

Rose spoke up,"Bella. You are better than me at cheerleading,hell,you've already made it on the team. our little plan is going to work tho. don't worry." she winked at her,and bella loosened a little bit.

"UHHH. what plan?" emmett asked looking at Bella then at rose.

"Well. we're going to get Jessica and Lauren off the team." rose slurred a little.

"Your the head captian. just kick them off." Jasper said.

"It's not that easy. You gotta have a legit reason." Alice spoke.

"being a whore isn't a legit reason." Bella said,and we broke out into laughter.

We pulled up to the school,and i saw a small crowd at the bleachers. We all went to change into practice clothes. I came out last,and saw The girls come out of the bathroom. I heard a loud gulp,and took one look at Bella,and almost pissed my pants. She had on these short shorts,with a tank top,that barely covered her midriff,and i could have swore i saw a little ass. If i was the old Edward,i would have jumped her ass right then and there. I saw her glareing at me,and I stragihtned up and we walked to the field.

"i see you are still on the team,Cullen." michael sneered at me.

"why the fuck wouldn't i be?" i sneered back.

"Well,your not the old Edward anymore. i just figured you stopped everything." he said,walking away. i grabbed his shoulder and said,"just cause im not banging girls anymore,and i have my eye on just ONE girl,makes me suck at football,huh?

he looked a little shocked,and said "that ONE girl,is mine,CULLEN." and walked away.

i took one glance at Bella in the bleachers,and she looked disappointed in me,and i saw her mouth 'i'm proud of you' and then she smiled at me. one point for me,for not fighting. Then the game began.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**BPOV;**

Practice was going good for the boys. I'm just so nervous about afterwards. I know i'll make the team,Rose already sworn me in. It's just kicking off the bitch squad is what has me. lareun is going afterme now,cause she think i 'stole' edward from her. I clearly didn't! Edward & I are like bestfriend. Plus,the note i found in my locker clearly states im with Michael now. I just don't wanna tell anyone right now.I will soon though.

"Bella,here comes ." rose said,looking at Lauren walking this way,trailing behind her Jessica,and some other walking barbie doll.

i glared at her,when she approached,and she said "Hey bitchella."

"OH,cute name,thanks slut" i smiled at her.

she snorted at me,and said "good luck at tryouts. Doubt you'll make it though,with those legs you have." i looked down,pulled up my shorts,and said,"oh your jealous i shave,and yu don't?"

alice broke out into loud laughter,and rose turned around and said,",is already on the team. I just have to treat her fair,and let her tryout. Either way,she's on. So backoff,befor i have a reason to kick you off."

Lauren looked scared,and said "okay Rose." and walked off.

We laughed our ass' off,and then we saw the boys coming up to us. I looked for Michael,but didn't see him. Jasper engulfed Alice into a big hug,and Emmett Kissed Rose,like noone was around. Edward came trailing up,and i said "i'm proud. you did a great job,edddiiieee." i smirked.

He smiled,and picked me up. "edward put me down! im not your average backpack!"

he laughed,and said "i've ate things heavier than you!" i rolled my eyes!

"hey gave me a piggy back ride to the consession stands." i said. He sat me down,and i got on his back. We walked past Lauren,and she shot me a few death glares. and yelled,"EDWARD IS YOUR BACK HURTING?" Edward turned around before i could say anything,and said "she's lighter than you ever dreamed you was lauren." her jaw fell to the ground,and she ran into the bathroom crying. "nice job edward! your so my bestfriend." i couldn't swore i heard him say

'i wish i was more'. but i didn't say anything.

Edward & i got some drinks and some nachos,and sat on a bench.I pulled aout my iPOD,and turned on something, that reminded me of my ex-boyfriend. I know i should get over him,but he was something else. I don't love him anymore. not sence i met Edward & Michael. I'm just,so confused with these two. I know Michael likes me, but does Edward? i know i like Michael,but do i like Edward? He's doing so good with the 'new edward' thing,plus i heard he likes this one girl alott,and i don't wanna mess that up for him.

"what are you listening to,bells?" edward leaned over,and read the writing on the iPOD.

'i hate this part-pussycatdolls.'

he raised his eyebrow."don't ask." i said.

"BELLA BELLA! YOU READY?" alice yelled,running up to us.

I sighed. "yeah."

**REVIEW? :)**


	5. chaptA fiveee

**Thanks for the reviews,and to all the people who added me to their favortie,and alert! love it :)**

**I try to make the chapters long,but i hope you guys like this. :)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything twilight. Plain & simple. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**EPOV:**

Alice dragged Bella,To the field,when i heard whispering.I looked over and saw Lauren & Michael Talking.

"Michael,please. Just come over tonight?" Lauren begged him.

"Lauren. I told you,i'm not into doing this anymore. Don't get me wrong,it was good,but i can't do this anymore." he turned his head a little to the side as he spoke.

"Who is it? Edward left me to for Bella. You are to aren't you?" she ased pushing him.

"WHAT IS SO GREAT ABOUT THAT BITCH! I WILL GET HER I SWEAR TO GOD!"she screamed as she stormed away.

Michael,came walking past me,and we all headed to the bleachers to watch,well,Bella. I saw my Brothers and sat with them.

"I bet Bella is going to do great." jasper said.

"Yeah,i know man. She's somethingelse." i said,scopeing the field for her.

"DAMN! ROSE YOU LOOK GOOD!" Emmett yelled to the filed,and rose turned blood red,and flipped him off. Emmett started laughing,and blew her a kiss.

"dude did you see that new girl? she looks damn good!!" i heard behind me.i turned around to see a bunch of my team mates admireing Bellas outfit,and did a few flips,and stuff,and her ass poked out a few times,which drove me crazy for a few minutes,but i contained myself.

"Fuck,i would tap that shit anyday." i heard another guy say behind me. I would normally join in with these conversations,but this was making me pissed off.

The girls practiced,and i could clearly tell Bella would be the best girl on the team.

"Rose has a run for her money." Emmett said.

We all nodded our heads. & went to meet the girls. I saw Michael come off the side of the field and pick up Bella from behind and spin her in a circle. I felt the jealousy boil inside me,and i guess Jasper did too,because he patted me on the i turned around to go back and sit down,i heard my name being called.I looked to the filed,and there was Bella yelling and waving at me. I smiled,and waved back. I walked towards the filed,and i didn't care if Michael was standing there,i grabbed her into a big hug,and said "you did a great job bella." I let go,and she smiled.

"Bella,Do you want me to take you home?" Michael asked,taking her hand.

She looked at me,"actually,i'm going out with the Cullens,to celebrate." she said.

He looked a little bummed,but maybe i should invite him? figure out who he really is. When i was the old edward,i never focused on him. nor did i care. never will actually.

"you can come to if you want too,man." i causally said. Bella looked shocked,and so did he.

"Uh. sure,meet you at the car in five minutes." he said,giving Bella a quick kiss.

"that was really sweet,edward" bella said,taking my hand,and walking to the Volvo.

i felt someone run into me,and knock me out of Bellas hand.

"eddie,i missed you so much" lauren purred in my ear,before glareing at bella.

"It's Edward. & i said to leave me alone Lauren." i said,looking away.

"EDWARD! you said leave you alone for a few days! it's been a FEW days. I remember what you said lastnight,yah know" she started kissing my neck.

i shoved her off,and took Bellas hand,and walked towards the car.

"ILL GETYOU BELLA,AND YOUR BITCH FRIENDS TOO!" lauren yelled behindus,and i felt Bella let go of my hand,and turn around.

oh no. "BITCH,YOU EVER THREATEN MY FRIENDS AGAIN,ILL RUIN YOUR FAKE ASS NOSE FAT ASS!" bella yelled.I grabbed her waist,and went to the car.

"OMG. IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL THAT BITCH" bella was screaming.

"Bella,don't worry about her. I'm sure Rose & Alice will get her back," i smiled a little,but still looked ,Michael,Rose, & Emmett piled in.

"Where's Alice & Jasper?" Bella asked.

"They rode home with a friend. They didn't 'feel' like coming." Rose rolled her eyes.

"YEAH! THEY FELT LIKE DOING THE DIRTTYYY,DIRTY!"Emmett boomed with laughter.

I drove us all to a little cafe that was just built in town. We went inside and sat at a large to my left,and on her right was Michael. Then Rose & Emmett. We all ordered something,and soon got lost on conversation. I kept noticing how Michael would grab Bellas Hand,under the table,and she's giggle like a first grader. Maybe she did like him.

"Bella. It's not nice to do those things under the table in puble,and laugh out loud about it." emmett smirked at her,and Bella threw her cookie at him.

"HEY! i could ate that!" emmett squeled,and evryone died laughing.

"Well,it's getting late. & we have school tommorrow,so i guess we should be going." michael said.

"Yeah,it is. Bella needs her sleep." I said,trying to piss off michael. Bella just looked at me with a riased eyebrow,and Michael glared at me.

I payed for the bill,and i dropped Michael off first,then Bella. I opened her door,and walked her to the porch. I love when she gives me cute little pecks. Other girls would just stick their tounges down my throat. I love when i feel her soft litt-

"Edward. can i come in?" Esme called through the door.

"Yes." i said,setting up.

"How are you Edward? Like with friends and stuff?" She asked,setting down beside me.

"Uhm,everything is great Esme. WHy?" i asked shifting a little.

"Well,Not many girls have came over latley,except for bella of course,and i, see the way you act around her." she said,looking at the ground,then me. I smiled,

"Yeah Emse. I like her,Alot. More than i probably should. She's teaching me not to be a ,er, player."

"That's good Edward. Isn't she seeing someone though?" She asked.

My face fell a little bit,"I don't think she is. There is this guy going for her,but i am praying i get to her first."

"i wish you luck." she gave me a kiss on the forehead." sleep tight Edward." she said,as she walked out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**BPOV:**

'that went better than i thought' i said to myself. I picked up the laundry and took it down stairs. I felt my phone vibrated,so i dropped them all.

_HeyBella. What are you up too? -E._

silly boy.

_Hey E,lol. Doing Laundry. You? -B._

As soon as i put the clothes in the washer,i felt another vibrate.

_Nothing,B. Bored. Can i come over? _

Ugh,what time is it? I went to the living room and the clock said 1:08 AM. Oh well,im no where near tired. so why not?

_Sure. :)_

I finished loading the washer,and walked to the kitchen to make Edward a pizza. I heard a knock at the door,and i fixed my hair a little bit.I opened the door,and Edward was standing in his red pajama pants,and no shirt. I felt the blush rise to my cheeks,and i noticed i was stareing a little to much.

"Like what u see?" he snickered.

"Hey. shut up,and get in here." i said,finally taking my eyes off his six pack. mmmm..SNAP OUT OF IT BELLA! UGH!

"Come on,i'm gonna make a pizza." i said walking into the kitchen.

"Pizza at one in the morning,sounds great!" Edward said saracastically. I rolled my eyes,and took the pizza out of the freezer.

"i can't believe you were awake." he said,sitting at the table.

"i'm not tired,at all." i said,unwrapping the pizza. Hey,maybe i could play with him a little bit,and test him. See if hes any better,with not looking at my ass.I took the plastic off the pizza and opened the stove,bent over,and shook my ass a little,and put the pizza in. I looked up and Edward was looking at the table.

'fuck' i muttered.

"excuse me?" edward asked shocked.

"uhh. nothing. Wanna go study watch a movie while the pizza cooks?" i asked trying to save my ass,that just got ignored.

"Sure," he said walking into the living room. I let out a long sigh. & followed.

I turned on the TV,and looked through some movies,and put in "stomp the yard." I went and sat beside Edward. A while later,i heard the bell for the stove go off,and we made our way into the kitchen and ate a few slices of pizza. We went back into the living room,and i decided to test him again. So Edward sat down,and i turned the tv and dvd player back on. I acted like i was going to sit down beside hm,but i sat on his lap.

"OHhhhh,,your comfy. " i said smiling at him,when i wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked shocked,it took alott to hold in my laughter.

"uh-o-oh thanks,bells." he said smiling.

I shifted a little bit,and moved his hands up to my waist,to let him hold me. He hesitated,but eventually did it. I kept shifting on his lap,and i could feel him harden under me.A few times i did,he grunted a little bit,but he was doing really good,at not jumping my bones. GOD BELLA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

I leaned over,and looked him in the eyes. I smelt his breath on me,and i felt that electric current go through me. I leaned in,and felt his lips press to mine. I took my tounge and licked his bottom lip asking for entrance. He let me in and our lips we're going at sync.

OMG OMG I CANT BELIEVE IM DOING THIS! IM WITH MICHAEL! I THINK? right? omg,im such a idiot. me & edward are friends.

i pulled away,and jumped up,"edward! im so sorry,i didn't mean to do that!" i almost shouted.

He jumped up,and took me in a hug. I could feel his fingers go through my hair,and pull me down to the floor.I shifted underneath him,He postioned himself on his elbows and looked me in the eyes. "bella,it's okay.I'm not mad,and there's no reason to be embarrased."

that's when i felt the red on my cheeks. When he looks me in the eyes,i get lost. I couldn't think of anything else to say. But michael. OMG. I dn't know what to do. I now know i have feelings for Edward. I can't do this to both of them though. I'm gonna have to talk to someone about this.

Then Edward bent down and kissed me on the forehead,and rolled onto his side. "Your beautiful Bella. & You did a great job today. Please don't let Lauren or anyone get to you." He said,and kissed me on the cheek. I cuddled into his Chest,and soon enough,darkness took over.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**EPOV:**

I woke up with the lights blinding me in the eyes. I looked over,and Bella was still sound to sleep in her bed. I remembered Charlie gets home in the mornings, so i brought her to her room. Lastnight,was amazing. I was going to make love to her, but i knew it wasn't right. She's not ready. I know she's not. i want to take this slow,and show her i will earn her love. She said my name in her sleep lastnight. She also said Michael's. I hope Bella figures out what she wants,and what will make her happy.

I heard her stir alittle,and knew she was waking up. I put my face really close to her's,and when she opened her eyes,they widened.

"OMG! we didnt..." she asked surprised.

"No bella. I carirred you up here when you fell asleep. I kinda fell asleep too." i smiled.

She turned over and looked at the were already late for school,but i thought one day wouldn't hurt anything.

"OMG WE'RE LATE! I HAVE CHEER PRACTICE!" she exclaimed going to her closet.

Shit. i forgot about that."I'll go get my car,and change and we'll go,Bells." i said, standing up.

"No. i have some clothes you can wear,." she said going thru her closet.

waitt."why do you have guys clothes?" i asked suspisous.

"long story." she said frowning. She threw a pair of shorts,and a pink tanktop on the bed. & took off her shirt. I stared in shock like a idiot. She is beautiful though. Her flat stomach,and her colorbone made her breast stick out.. oh god,i'm getting a boner. She looked up and flushed a little,but i guess she didn't care sence we're late. She threw some clothes at me,and i put the shirt on. She slid her pajama pants off,and went back to her closet. I couldn't help but to look at her back,and down to her ass. She has the most beautiful legs and.. oh god.. my boner is getting worse. She threw on some shorts. & i quickly put on some. I noticed her looking like i had,and i smirked.

"shut up,asshole." she said.

We ran down the stairs,and got in my car. We arrived to school five minutes late,and we went our seperate ways. Class was going same as always, untill a Red head walked in,with one of the slips you pick up when your new. She was really pretty. Wow,i just said pretty,and i didn't even look at her boobs yet. Bella,really is doing a work on me. The red head came and sat down beside me,and blushed a little when she saw me looking at her.

"Hey,i'm Edward Cullen." i said.

"Hi Edward. I'm Victoria." She said,giving me a cute little smile.

She's cute. Bella is beautiful though. Ugh,my beautiful angel. Lastnight was amazing. She's so cute when she's sleeping. & seeing her body this morning. wo-

_ding ding dinggg dingg._

lunch time. i stood up,and noticed the girl was still sitting looking at her schedule. i saw she had lunch with me,so i said " come on,ill show you where to go."

she smiled,and grabbed her stuff.I showed her where the line was,and some tables to sit at.

"see you later victoria." i waved ather.

I saw my family & Bella stareing. i sat down,and said, "she's new. i showed her a few classes and stuff."

"edward. are you behaing?" bella asked during bites of her pizza.

i rolled my eyes," yes bella. i don't even like her."

"sureee." michael said.

"you don't know anything,so stay out of it." i sneered at him.

"Stop it you two." bella said,and we both shut up.

The girls got lost in conversation about shopping,so the guys toned them out.

"Edward,you going to go to cheer practice this afternoon?" Jasper askd.

"Yeah,i gotta take Bella so i'll probably stay." i said,glanceing at michael,who was stareing at Bella.

"I am too! i can't wait to see Rose & bella jump around in short skirts!" emmett said,making sure rose didn't hear. but she did,and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Nice rose," i laughed.

_DINGGGGG._

saved by the bell. Bella & I made our way to biology,when we came in we noticed there was a sub.I heard Mike newton in the back,"YES! NO WORK."

We took our seats,and the sub stood up. "I am going to move you all around,so don't get settled." i looked at Bella who looked furious.

When the sub moved us,i was about six seats from Bella. I still had good site of her,but she stuck out her bottom lip,which made me wanna go kiss it away for her. fuck,shup edward. Then i felt my phone vibrate.

_I miss you -B._

i looked up and gave a smile her way.

_i miss you too -E_

_do u like that new girl? -B_

i rolled my eyes.

_no,bella. -e._

_are u coming to cheer practice? -b._

_Of course i am. :) -e_

_well,i need help changing into my skirt. wanna help? -b._

i looked up shocked. she was laughing in her seat.

_just for that,meet me in the changing room,in one hour. -e._

_oh god,im so scared! haha-b._

i smiled,and put my phone away. she's in for it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**REVIEW? :)**


	6. chaptuur sixx

**This is dedicated to;**

**T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T.E.R.**

**[cause she's sweet,and reviews :) ]**

**WARNING: SUSPECNCE AND DRAMA IS ABOUT TO OCCUR IN THIS STORY :) & IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS,DONT' READ :)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own twilight,so STFU :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**BPOV:**

Silly edward. Thinking he'll 'punish' me for teasing him. This had me cracking up,when i walking to the changeing room,cause i was getting weird looks. I looked around the gym,and noone was there,so i made my way to the room. The lights were off,so i flicked them off.

"Edward?" i whispered,looking around a someone grabbed my waist,and pulled me into the shower.

"edward,you scared the sh-"

he grabbed my head,and pressed his lips to mine. He stuck his tounge to my mouth,but i didn't let him enter. He started kissing down my jawline,and to my neck. I let a little moan escape my lips,and he picked me up,and wrapped my legs around his waist. He nibbled on my colarbone,and that got me. I could feel the wetness in my panties,start to rise.I guess he could too,cause he snickered. He came back up to my lips,and he started to suck on my bottom lip,and i let him enter my mouth.I started to really get into,untill he put me down. Gave me a peck on the forehead,and started to walk away.

"what the fuck,Edwad?" i moaned.

he turned around,smirked at me and said,"Thats' your punsishment,young lady."I flipped him off,and started out the room,when we saw Laruen standing was glareing at both of us,and just ran into the bathroom laughed,and then the bell rang. I grabbed ahold of Edwards arm,and whispered in his ear,"this isn't the end,Cullen." i smiled,and ran to the field.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**EPOV:**

It took all i had not to fuck her pretty little face in the changeing room. I really had her going. IT's fun teasing her saw lauren on her way out,but she was to upset to say something heard the bell rang,and walked out the door. I felt a tug on my arm,and i turned around to see Bella. She stood on her tippytoes,and whispered,"this isn't the end,CUllen." then she took off running.I think i just cummed in my pants. Was there double meaning to that? oh god.. im infor it.

I walked to my car to go pick up Jasper,who went home for some reason. I wander where michael has been? I don't see him much,only at lunch.

I drove past the newtons,and i edged past Michaels house,when i saw a moving truck in his yard. i slowed down,and saw him,and two older people carrying stuff in and out of the house.

I saw Jasper standing on the porch,when i got there,and he got in.

"jasper,have you heard anything about Michael moving?" i asked.

"No,why?" he asked looking at me.

We drove back the way i came,and i stopped in seeing distant of michael's house."look. there's a moving truck!" i said.

"OH SHIT! if he moves,there goes our quarter back.." he said,i looked at him with stern must've came to him all of a sudden," OMG. POOR BELLA. I BET SHE DOESN'T KNOW!" he shouted.

"and we're not telling her. We'll let him tell her." i said,frowning. On the inside,i wanted to smile. Bella could finally be mine.

When we got back to the school,the girls were already i sat down,i saw Bella,in was about ten feet away from me. She saw me,and gave me a little grin. God she's so cute. I hope this Moving thing,does't hurt her.I started to text carlise about vaction when Emmett tapped on my shoulder and whispered,"uh,Edward,Bella can't seem to take her eyes off you." my head snapped up,and she was watching me. Like she was cheering for me. I saw her hands go to her waist,and pull her skirt up a little more,where i could see barely the bottom of her smirked alittle bit. Edward! don't let her tease you! don't,you can control this. it's just Bella. Your just friends.. oh godd.. did she do what i think she did?

"HOLY SHIT EDWARD" emmet shouted in a whisper to me.

she did do it. omg,she's gonna do it again. everytime they turned around,she would bend down a little further then the other girls,and look at me,then shake her ass.A few times she licked her lips,and came closer and closer to me. OMG.. i gotta go to the bathroom. I stood up,but jasper pulled me back down.

"dude,you may wanna sit down for a few," he said trying to hold in luaghter,i looked down,and sure enough i had a boner a mile long.

The girls stopped cheering,and just my luck,bella came and sat on my lap. She felt what was wrong with me,and whispered in my ear,"i can help you with that later,baby." and licked my ear lobe.

she started to walk away,and turned around and said,"oh edward?"

"uh-yea-h?" i studdered like a idiot.

"that was your punishment," she gigled.

Oh it's on,Bella.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**MPOV:**

great. now it's time to tell Bella. I'm sure cheer practice is over,so i'll just head to her house. I can't beliebe this is happening. My last year in school,and i found a great girl. Now i'm moving.I got in my car,and found the little house,where Bella lives. I hopped out,and went to the door. Charlie opened the door,

"Hey Michael,Bella is upstairs." he said.

"Thanks,Charlie." i said,when i ran up the stairs.

I opened her door,and she was cleaning out her saw me,and her eyes got bright,and she ran up and gave me a hug.

"Hey i missed you!" she said,hugging me.

"i missed you too,bells." i said,with sadness in my voice. i guess she noticed cause she let go,and sat on the bed.

God,i love this girl so much. Why does this have to happen to me? Have i really been this bad to deserve looseing the best thing that's ever happened to me?

"something wrong michael?" bella looked at me concerned.

"Nothing,Bells." i said,putting on a smile.I started to kiss her on the cheek,and moved to her soft perfect lips. She nibbled on the bottom of my lip,and asked for entrance. I let her in,and i could feel her small tounge search my mouth. God she's so warm,and ahhh.

I pushed her backwards,to where she was underneath me,and i postioned myself over herlooked like she was lost in thought,and her eyes were big and bright. i kissed down her jaw,and when i got to her neck i started to put more pressur when i sucked. I heard her moan a little bit,which didn't make my dick feel any better. i got down to her colarbone,and started licking got ahold of my shirt,and lifted it off me. I went back up to her face,and said "i love you bella." OMG. did i just say that?

she looked shocked." i love you too michael." then i pressed my lips to hers.I found the end of her shirt,and lifted it off her,to reveal a peach colored bra. her beautiful toned stomach,was the thing that got me. i kissed down past her breast,to her stomach,and left little kisses all over it. I got the seam of her jeans,and looked up to her. She was biting her lip,and her eyes was closed. It was the cutest thing i ever saw. I slide her pants off her,to see her beautiful toned legs. I kissed from the bottom of them up to her outer thigh. i unzipped my pants,and she gasped when she saw my little friend popping out.

"like what you see?" i smiled.

I went back up to her face,and planted little kissed all over her beautiful skin. She grabbed ahold of my boxers,and slide them dick feel down on her thigh,and she let another little moan out. Sheopened her legs,and let me fall in between her. I lifted up,and took her bra reavel her harden nipples. I went down and kissed both of them gently,then i took them in my mouth.

"oh... my.. please.." she was moaning. i could feel her nails attached to my nipples tasted so good in my mouth,i started to kiss down her stomach,and i stopped at the top of her panties.I slowly slide them off. She was shaved,and so smooth.

i looked up at her,and she said in between breaths," pleaseee.. i need you."

I took my finger and traced her clit,and i could already smell her orgasm surfaceing. it smelt even better than herself did. i opened her lips a little bit,and let my finger massage her clit. She kept moaning,and i just wanted to fuck right then,but iwanted this to last forever. I took my middle finger,and gently put it in her opening. she was so wet,and warm.

"Michael,pleasee..i .. need.." she breathed heavily..

I kept putting fingers in and out of her,untill i couldn't take it. I bent down to her,and stuck my tounge in and out a few times. She tasted so good,i didn't wanna stop. I came back up to her face,and started kissing her Jaw. I whispered in her ear,"do you want it baby?"

"FUCK YES!" she yelled,and that got me,when she bucked her hips into my erection. I opened her legs,and postioned my dick at her entrance,i slowly put my head in and out,and i had to moan. it felt so fucking good.. i stuck my whole self in,,

"MICHAEL OMG YESSS..More.. pleasee.." she moaned in my ear..

I started to go in and out faster and faster,untill i felt her walls tighten around me,and i felt her warm juices flow aroundmy dick. I kept going,and slowed down,as i cummed inside of her. I collapsed ontop of her,us both breathing hard. "thank you.. that was amazingg..I love you.." she said in my ear.

"No,thank you bella. Your so beautiful. I love you too." i replyed. knowing what i just did,was wrong.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**EPOV:**

I decided to go over Bellas and pick her up for school. I crossed the street,and knocked on the door. Charlie answered,looking a little worrired.

"oh,thank god,Edward." He said,putting his hand to his heart.

"what's wrong charlie?" i asked impatiently.

"Bella won't come out,or go to school. she's up there crying,and she won't me in." he said,"i gotta go to work. help her out wont you?"

"yes sir." then i ran up to her room,and knocked on it.

"Bella,it's me Edward. Can i come in?" i asked. i heard silence,then the door unlocked,

I walked in and Bella was laying on her bed looking at the ceiling. She had redpuffy eyes,clearly saying she's been crying awhile.i layed down beside her,and put my arm around her waist,and my head on my hand to look at her.

"what's wrong bells?" i asked.

she just sat there and shook her head.

"You can trust me bells." i said moving the hair out of her face. she just sat there silent.

"we have school in a few minutes. don't you wanna go for cheerleading?" i asked.

she shook her head again. I decided it's time for a break from school. I picked her up,and put her in her bed properly. i slide the covers over her,and turned the light out,and turned a bedside lamp on. By the time i did all this,Bella was asleep. I took out my phone,and texted Carlise.

_I'm staying home today with bella. she is hurt or something. i will figure it out. please dont be mad. -edward._

As soon as i sent it,i recieved one back.

_no worrys son. figure out whats wrong. -C._

i went downstairs,and made some eggs and bacon for her. i need to text alice. i looked for my phone,but i must've forgotten it upstairs. i walked quitely back,and i saw on the desk a opened envelope,that said 'dear bella' on the front. I looked at her,and she was still asleep. i opened it and it was from Michael.

_Dearest Beautiful Bella,_

_I am so sorry for not being here when you wake was AMAZING! i will never ever forget it. That wasn't the reason i came to you lastnight though. I actually came to tell you i'm moving,this morning. My family & i have to go away for awhile. & we'll be back,trust me. I don't won't you waiting though,my love. I have grew to love you so very much. I would do anything for you._

_I am sorry it is like this. Please,move on. Be happy. I know theres this one guy across the street,that loves you just as much as i do. So don't loose that,like i have lost you._

_Forever yours,_

_Michael._

oh. wow. i take it as,he came over to tell her he was moving,had sex with her,and she woke up to this. a total and complete mess. Now she is devastated. Well,she was here for me,and i will be here for her. I walked back downstairs,and got her food. When i came back,i heard her in the shower. when she came out,i said "good morning beautiful. i cooked you breakfast."

she looked at the food,,and smiled." thanks Edward." She was wrapped in a towel,and walked to her closet. She turned around,"do u mind,while i change?" she asked.

I got up,and walked out the door. A few minutes later, she opened it. I walked in to see her eating the food.

"thank. you." she said through bites she was taking.

"Bella,are you okay?" i asked,sitting down,rubbing her back.

"of course. Why wouldn't i be?" she said completely calm.

She must be acting like nothing is wrong. My poor Bella.

"Bella,i've been here awhile. Your crushed over what Michael did." i said. she looked shocked that i knew.

"honestly,edward. i just want to take today off. Relax,and not think about _him _anymore. please?" she looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Of course. Anything you want Bella." i sad smiling at her. i took the plate downstairs to wash. I turned around to see Bella standing in the door,looking like a god.

"you look beautiful Bells." i said,turning around giving her a hug.

"So what do you wanna do today?" she asked,sitting down at the table.

"Well,you wanted to relax,right?" i asked. hmm. i could take her to Alice & Jaspers 'relax' spot.

"Yeahp. Most defintly." she said beaming at me. What a strong girl. holding back all that.

"Well,go grab a change of comfy sunhine clothes,and a bathing suit. I will do the same. meet at my car in ten minutes." i said smiling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**BPOV:**

I ran up the stairs,and grabbed a tote to put my clothes in. Today is going to be a good day. I'm not going to think about him. I'm so pissed. If i ever see him again,i'll strangle him! i mean,he had sex with me,and moved? stupid fuck.

I grabbed my clothes,and shoved them in the tote. I looked out the window to see Edward already waiting. I ran down the staris,and out the door. Locking it behind me. I skipped up to Edward,and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked surprised,but happy.

I went and go in before he wasted his time,holding the door for me. it was complete silence in the car,but i wanted it that way. I didn't feel like talking right now. I'm sure edward understood though. I wander if he ever recovered from the teasing yesterday? i snickered in my head..

"We're here Bells." edward said. I looked out the window,and read a big sign that said 'La Push day & night spa.'

"MMMM! edward! this is just what i needed!" i grabed ahold of his hand when we got out. We walked up to the front desk,and edward said '

"reservations for the cullens please." he smiled.

"so i'm a cullen now,huh?" i whispered to him,with a smile.

The young blonde lady,who didn't seem to be able to take her eyes off of Edward,showed us to the changeing rooms.I let go of Edwards hand,and went behind the curtains. "edward?" whispered over the curtan.

He laughed,and whispered back,"yes love?"

"promise you want laugh at what i look like in a bathing suit?" i said back.

"Bella! are you crazy! your beautiful! and even if you did look bad,it wouldn't matter. now don't be silly,and come out!" he said a little more loud.

I walked out,and my cheeks turned blood red,i could feel the heat off them.I told you i look silly,when he didn't move his eyes from my stomach.

"no,bells. it's not that. it's just-" he paused."your so beautiful."

wow. this guy is nice. "thank you edward." i smiled at him.

We walked back to the front,and the lady lead us to a room that looked like a indoor jungle. It had a hottub in the middle. I noticed that Edward wasn't beside me. I turned around,and saw him hand some money,and whisper to the walked up to me,

"what was that about?" i glared at him,

he snickered." i paid them to not come back in here,while we relax,silly girl." he said.

i smiled."let's get in."

He held my hand,and i stepped into the warm water. It felt so nice. Edward got in a set right beside me.

"this is what i call relaxing." i laughed.

He took my hand under the water,and kissed it. and then gave me a kiss on the relaxed in there for awhile,and i stared to get really hot and thirsty,and Edward looked the same. We heard a knock on the door,and edward let out a moan.

"COME IN!" edward yelled.

The lady came over quickly,and said "we're sorry for interupting. it's just your not allowed to stay in for more than 45 minutes. it's dangerous!"

"that's why im so thirsty," i said getting up and getting out.I held onto Edward when he got out,cause he looked a little faint.

We put on some over-clothes,and went to the snack & drink bar.

"bella. i hope this is helping you cope,and relax,yah know." he said,putting my hair behind my ear.

"it is Edward. thank you so much." i said,kissing him on the lips.

A few hours later,after relaxing and getting massaged,me & edward made our way home. He went back home to get some sleep. I already missed him. I really do miss michael. I wish he could have stayed. but he's such a jerk for what he did.i felt my phone vibrate and flipped it open,

_Bella,love. why are you still awake? -E._

_how do you know ? -b._

_your light is on. lol. -E._

_i miss you.-b_

he didn't message me after that. Did i freak him out? I heard a knock on the door,and ran dowstairs.

"EDWARD!" i said,jumping into his arms!

"thank you so much for today! i feel so much better!" i said,pressing my lips to his.

He didn't pull away this time,but i felt us moving. I guess he was carrying me upstairs. I felt him put me on the bed,and push me back a little. We finally stopped for air.

"edward. i'm so sorry,about the way i treated you when we first met. but im so happy you've changed." i said,biting my lip.

"bella love. thank you. for changeing me." with that,he pushed me back down and started kissing every inch of my body.

**REVIEW? :)**


	7. chapta sevven

**I hope everyone had a great Christmas. :) Mine was pretty good. My Bestfriend Proposed to me. It was weird, but i accepted. We've Known each other sence we were in diapers. I always had a 'thing' for him,but i thought it'd ruin our friendship. come to find out,he's loved me sence the day i was born :) Awe? i know! I'm so excited!**

**So,i got these two books for christmas,and i started reading them yesterday. I find that it's a rip-off of twilight. It kinda made me mad. It's a 'okay' book, but i think she ripped Stephanie Myer off. It's called the 'vampire diaries.' =p**

**Disclaimer; I'm not stephanie. I don't write for a living. I don't own Twilight. I do wish i owned Edward. (*sighhh)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

"Bella,How was the spa yesterday,with Edward?" Alice asked,when we went to sit in the dining room. Esme was making supper, and Carlise was watching her everymove. I could tell they're madly in love. I can't wait to find something like that, myself.

"It was better than i expected Alice. It was.. Just beautiful." I replyed smiling.

"I never thought Edward would do something like that." she paused. " It's just not the Edward we know. It's the one we always wanted him to be though." She said,giving me a hug.

"Dinner will be ready in a few girls, will you tell the others,please?" Esme asked, not taking her eyes off Carlise.

'i know someone is gonna get laid tonight,' i muttered to Alice.

"EWWWW." Alice said walking out of the kitchen.

We ran up the stairs, and stopped when we heard voices from Edwards room. It sounded like a girl.. Jessica? Lauren?

"Great, I knew he didn't change.." i whispered to Alice.

"wait,just listen for a second," Alice said,putting her finger to my lips. We eased to the top of the stairs,and put our ears to the door,

"Jessica, i said get out. the door is right there," Edward said,and we heard movement towards the door,so we eased around the corner out of sight.

"But Edward,you don't understand. Lauren & I had you to ourself! what's the big problem now? What's changed?" we could hear Jessicas Whiney voice a mile away.

"Alott,has changed. I am not the person i use to be, nor do i ever want anything to do with you or Lauren ever again. " Edward said a little harsh. It was quiet for a few minutes then we heard Jessica, "Okay. fine ,then. Tell me one thing before i leave, Is there someone else?"

I heard my heart beating ten times over the rate it should be. Alice & I exchanged glances,and we pressed our bodys closer to the door,"Yes Jessica,there is someone else. Now please leave." At that moment,we rushed into Jaspers room and shut the door behind us.

"FINE EDWARD! YOUR GONNA REGRET THIS I SWEAR!" Jessica screamed as she ran down the stairs,and we heard the front door slam. I couldn't help but to have the biggest smile on my face.

"Ahem." we turned around to see Jasper sitting on his bed. We gigled,

"Don't worry about it honey,long story." Alice said, giving him a kiss.

We walked out of the door,and Alice yelled,"DINNER TIME!" Just then all the doors opened,and everyone rushed down the stairs.

'pigs' alice muttered. We gigled all the way down stairs.

At the dinner table,i noticed Edwards eyes burning into my head the whole time i ate. Alice would nudge me under the table everytime he would look. I'd look up, and his cheeks would turn red,and he'd hide his face.

"Edward,could you please stop stareing at Bella, and eat your foor before it get's cold,dear?" Esme said,and everyone irrupted into booming laughter. Emmett is never gonna let him live this down.

Edward rolled his eyes,"i wasn't stareing at Bella. "

"Your lieing isn't very good dear brother" Jasper leaned into him and said.

"Well,thank you very much for this dinner Esme. It's the best i've had sence i've been here. I really must be going, to fix Charlie something." i said,standing up,and picking my plate up.

"Oh don't be silly dear,let me wash this. I'm glad you liked it! please come back," she said giving me a hug. She made me miss my mom so much, when i was here. Her hugs felt warm and protecting, just like Renee's did.

"Bells, you need a ride to school in the morning?" rose asked, still looking at her plate.

It caught me by surprise,and i'm sure everyone else felt the same way. i know Rose doesn't like me that much, "Uh,no. I'll be fine. Thanks anyways Rose. See you guys 2morrow." I said,waving.

"Bye bella!" Emmett,Alice,and Jasper said in unison,as they jumped up to hug me.

"Bye Edward." I said walking out the door. I wanted to say so much more,like about lastnight. It was perfect. I couldn't have asked for anything better.

I walked across the street, and Charlies cruiser wasn't in the driveway. He must be at Billys still. I unlocked the door,and when i walked through the door, i felt like i wasn't alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**EPOV;**

When Bella left after dinner, I felt like shitt. There was so much i wanted to talk to her about. She was a big importance in my life now,and i need her to know that. I need her to know how much i love and need her. I decided i should talk to the person who knows her best right now,Alice.

I walked up to her & Jasper's room,and knocked.

"Yes,Edward?" Jasper asked through the door.

"Do you mind if i borrow Alice for a bit?" i asked. A few minutes later the door opened,and Alice had a sly expression walked to my room,and i shut the door.

"Edward,before you begin,i just want you to know, Bella & I heard the arguement you had with Jessica today." She said,going and setting on my bed.

"Oh no. I bet Bella is mad,huh?" i asked,sinking a little bit in the ground. I can't make her mad or sad. I want this girl to be happy,for ever.

"no,no. we're proud of you."she said smileing. "now,what'd you wanna talk about?"

I went and sat down beside her."i know you might not want to hear this,and i don't even know if she told you. but-" i put my head into my hands.

"Edward,you can talk to me. I might be your sister,and think your icky, but i still love you." she said,planting a kiss on my head.

"Fine." i paused. " Bella & I-had sex lastnight."

"WHAT?" she stood up.

"Alice,i just, i-" i started.

"NO! NO NO NO! EDWARD!" she started pacing.

"alice,what's the big deal?"i asked standing up,trying to get her to stop.

"Edward,i didn't want you to do that to her. you guys aren't even dating. Now,your just gonna leave her right? like every other girl?" she said,turning around and walking to the door.

"Alice!"

"No edward. this is wrong." she started to go out the door.

"Alice,i love Bella."i said,and falling back onto my bed.

"What did you just say?" she asked coming up and leaning over me,with one raised eyebrow.

"i love. Bella." i simply replyed.

"I KNEW IT! I KNW IT ALL ALONG!" she screamed,and started bouncing up and down."i knew you wouldn't hurt her Edward. Now,we just gotta get you two together.I'm going to go plan." she said walking to the door.

"Alice! i don't want you to plan this. I want to see how she feels." i said,leaning up.

She started to close the door to my room,and walk to Jaspers,she turned around and said," oh eddie,you'll see soon enough." she smiled and left me alone.

I turned on debussy,and climbed into bed. I couldn't help but to look out my window,and see Bella Sit down on her bed, a little upset. I leaned up to get a better look. She had a note in her hands. She wrinkled up,but i saw the tears running down her face. I started to get up to get my clothes on to go to her,to comfort her. Her light went out,and she went to bed, before i could. I wander who that note was from. & why she was crying.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**BPOV:**

So,i'm sitting in first period, getting more than a few glares from Lauren and her posse. If she doesn't back off soon, i'm going to show her what REAL cheerleaders do. I smiled at the thought of seeing Lauren hanging from a flag pole. I let out a soft giggle at that,and Pig-face Newton made his move.

"You have such a beautiful laugh,Bella." he whispered in my ear.

"OH,i know." I said, seductivly back to him. This boy thinks he is all shit and more. He's got one thing right,he is SHIT.

"Well,how about you come over to my house later on, and yah know." he said,with a little more confidence that he thinks he has.

"I have a boyfriend Mike. " i simply replyed,starting to get mybag from the floor,sence the bell was about to ring.

He grabbed my arm,and faced me towards him. "Bella,I know better than that. Michael moved a few days ago." I yanked my arm from his and ran out the door,before the bell rang. I could feel the tears burning in the back of my eyes,and the yells from the teacher,as i left the school building. I ran to my truck,and locked the doors behind me. I slumped down into the seat,and thought about how much i really did miss him. I really did like Michael. He was gorgeous,and sweet. I actually thought he had sex with me,and just left cause he's a player. But no. it's so much more than that.

I grabbed a crumpled up piece of paper from my bag,and unfolded it.

_My dearest Isabella._

_I'm sorry i kinda broke into your house, but i had to let yu know that truth. It got back to me, that I suppoesbly had sex with you,and left just cause your another notch on my bedpost. which is NOT true. I found out i was leaveing monday. I didn't have enough nerve to tell you, untill the day before i was supposed to leave. I fell hard for you. You are my first love. I didn't want to move. My family is going through some stuff. I'll tell you more later,i promise. I will always keep in touch with you,till the day i die,my love. I'm sorry to have had sex with you,and just leave you with a note. It was so much more to me than sex though._

_It was love._

_Always your's,_

_Michael._

I heard a knock at my window,and wiped my tears with the sleeve of my hoodie.I rolled down the window,to see Edward.

"You okay,Bells?" he asked glanceing down at the letter in my hand.

"Uh,yeah Edward. I'm fine. How'd you know i was out here?" i asked.

"A few kids,saw you running out here. What happened?" He asked,with his eyebrows burrowed.

I can't tell him about Michael & the letter. It would make him upset. Wait,why would it make him upset? he's doesn't like me. He just bagged me that night,and he doesn't care. Why is he still talking to my though? god,look what i've done. i'm now one of his 'regular girlfriends.' ughh.

"Bells? What's wrong?" he asked opening my door.

"Mike,kinda mad me mad in class. He wouldn't leave me alone,so i just left." i said,grabbing my bag.

"That boy has a death wish,i swear." Edward said. He acted like he was holding my door,then he swept me up into his arms.

"EDWARD! what are you doing? put me down!" i said,trying to get my feet back to the ground.

He kicked the door shut,and grabbed my bag,and out it around his shoulder. "You keep fighting this,it makes it harder for me."

"UGH! i'm not that light. am i not hurting you back?" i asked looking into his beautiful green eyes. GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF BELLA!

He let out a laugh,"Bella. You are the lightest thing i've ever carrired." he replyed.

"why are you carrying me,edward?" i asked putting my head into his chest. He smelt so good.

"Stop asking questions. Let's go to lunch." He opened the front doors,and everyone started to stare at us. We walked past Lauren & Jessica.

"so that's the bitch who took edward from us?" she said a little bit louder,so my ears could hear.

I leaned up and looked bck at them."Actaully,he came to me, cause he was sick of trash." i said smiling.

Edward put me down,and grabbed his heart. "That was classic. now do you want me to carry you into Lunch?" he asled. I sat there for a second and thought,maybe i could get used to this.

"Sure i said" with that he swept me off my feet,and we walked to the lunch line. We started ignoreing the stares and eyes into our backs,and i grabbed two apples,and two waters. Edward carrired me to my table,and Alice had her mouth to the floor,and Rose rolledher eyes.

"GEt 'em boy" emmett said,slapping Edward on the back. He put me down into my chair,and grabbed another one,and slid in beside me.

"Thanks for the ride Eddiieee" i purred into his smiled and started to eat his apple.

Everyone was lost in thought,and i couldn't keep my eyes off of Edward. Something about him,made me crave him. Every bit,and every inch of him. i wanted it and i needed it.I decided to have a little fun,and i put my hand on his knee under the table. He didn't seem to even take notice,cause he was still into a conversation with emmett. I started making small cirlces on his leg,as i eased up it. He seemed to notice this time,cause his whole body twitched,and emmett had to repeat himself,to get Edwards attention.

"dude?" emmett asked Edward,with brows raised.

"Uh-yeah,sorry. Yeah,man can't wait till tonight." they gave each other high fives. The went back to eating. I moved my fingers up his thigh,and started rubbing back and forth. One time,i spelled 'i love you' with my finger,and i could've swore he noticed,but i'm overthinking it. I really do love,Edward Cullen. If only he knew.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**EPOV:**

Bella really is something else. So was Lunch. I carrired Bella everywhere today. It felt good to have her in my arms,protecting her from what could simply hurt her fragile body. At lunch, she was caressing my leg. If it wasn't for me loving her,i would've bent her over the table right then. At one point,she drew 'i love you' with her finger. I didn't want to ask her about it,cause i'm sure she didn't mean for me to figure it out. I wanted so badly to reach across the table,and lean in her ear,and say 'i love you too,bells.'

"Cullen,Could you answer number one please?" asked.

"Krebs-cycle." I said.

"Correct. He turned around,and started asking someone else a question.

Bella was sitting beside me,and i could smel the strawberrys in her hair. She had her hand on the table,and i wanted so badly to grab it,and keep her in my possesion. I was knocked out of my thoughts,when the guy in front of me turned around,and handed me a note. I opened it,not shocked at all;

**eddie. why are you with plane jane? -Lauren**

'plane jane'? Lauren is out of her mind. Bella could be a model if she wanted to. She's just jealous cause she doesn't stand a chance with her.

_for one lauren,i'm not with Bella. For two, she's way out of my league. -edward_

i threw the note back to her,hoping she wouldn't write back. but later she did,i caught a glimpse of bella out of my eye,and she seemed annoyed that Lauren was writing me notes. I don't want her jealous,i want to make her feel special. so watch this i thought. i opened the letter;

**out of your league? your crazy eddie! it's vice versa! Anyways,like wanna like hook up tonight? -lauren xoxo**

_No thank you Lauren. I'm hooking up with someone else tonight. & i plan on hooking up with her,everynight for the rest of my life._

I threw it back to her,and quickly grabed Bellas hand. Who turned to me,and looked like she saw a ghost. I let out a soft chuckle,and brought her hand up to my mouth,her eyes widen as i put a small kiss on her creamy skin. Which i yearned to massage,and touch again. I looked back to Lauren,who needed someone to push her jaw back up to her face. The bell rang,and i still had ahold of Bellas hand. I quickly grabbed my books,and her's,and we made a dash to her locker. We stuffed our books into the small lockers,and i turned to her. "Edward,why are you holding my hand?" she asked shyly,with the beautiful blush creeping to her cheeks. I wanted so bad to touch her face To kiss her sorrows away.

"because you are beautiful. and your hand looked lonely" i chuckled. She luaghed,and i swept her off her beauitful little feet again. i carrired her to her old beat up truck,and buckled her up.

she turned to me,"i feel like we should do this everyday. my feet aren't hurting,"she giggled turning the engine on. "anytime,bells." i said,kissing her on the cheek.

I closed the door,and started to walk away,when she rolled down the window.

"Hey edward? Thanks alot for today! seee you later!" she said waving. i waved back,and ran to the car where my family was waiting.

**REVIEW? :)**


	8. chaptur eighht

**mmmm; i am totally free tonight,so i plan on putting up a few chapters; :)**

**Disclaimer; i don't own Twilight. Simple at thatt.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**BPOV:**

I walked in the door,and hung my coat up. Charlie was sitting on the couch watching Basketball,and i saw a empty pizze box on the coffee table,so i guess he doesn't need dinner.

"Did you already eat,Dad?" i asked,and grabbing the pizza box. One slice left,great.

"Yeah,sorry Bells. How was school?" He asked smiling behind me.

"uh.. good" i said,as i turned around to see what he was stareing at.

"Cheerleaders eat pizza,Bella?"

"Jacob,Hey!" i said smileing. & then i rolled my eyes."Yes. I EAT PIZZA. idk about the others,haha."

He took a seat beside Charlie,and they both focused on the TV. I got bored fast,and ran up to my room. I had two hours before practice,so i checked my emails. It was all junk mail,but the one thing that caught my attention was a certain email from lastnight.I opened it,;

_Bella Swan?_

_I got your email from your mothers address book. How have you been? Where are you? You might hate me, but i will always love you. Please come home, i need you Bella._

_-Phil._

Great. Just what i needed. Phil looking for me. If he finds out i'm with my father, he'll come up here,and kiss us both. Phil hasn't changed. He's gone mad sence my mother passed away, and there is no cure for him. If i go back there, he'll just kill me.

_knock knock._

"Bells?" charlie said through the door.

"Yes dad",i said, turning the computer montior off.

"You ran off quickly,i got a little worrired." He said, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I'm fine dad."I paused and looked back at the computer.

"What isit bells? I'm not stupid." I looked back to charlie,and motioned for him to come here.I turned the monitor back on,and he read the email Phil sent. He backed up for a second,then rage crossed his face. Then he chuckled.

"Whats funny about this situtation?" i asked crossing my arms.

"Bella,nothing like that. It's just,this guy is real stupid. does he know i carry a gun with me everyday?" he said,trying to hide his smile. Then we both burst into laughter. Jake knocked on the door,and we let him in.

"Hey Bella,do you mind if i can get a ride to your practice?"He asked hideing his face a little bit.

"Sure jake. I'm gonna get ready. you two get out,i'll be down soon." i said,shooing them out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**EPOV:**

"she make the people say,Yeaahhh,Yeahhh,Yeahh.."

Me & Emmett turned to the vehicle pulling into the football field. I rolled my eyes. Rap isn't on my number one list of music. I couldn't keep my eyes off the car though. It was a nice, honda accord that was low to the ground. Sounded like a nice stereo.

"there's two types of guys out there. ones that will hang out with me,and ones that are scared."

The car shut off. & I saw Jacob Black step out. I heard Emmett growl a little,and Rose slapped and him don't get along at all. Then out of the drivers seat,came Bella.

"HOLY SHIT!" emmett said, running towards Bella. Rose followed,and then Alice. Jasper and I stood with our mouths open.

"I thought she had a beat up old car just this morning?" i asked jasper.

"me too." he said.

we stared walking towards her car,and emmett was cirlcing it,checking out everything about it. Rose looked jealous of a car for a few minutes.

"Bella. When'd you get this?" Alice asked,hugging her.

"Mmm,charlie gave it to me, as a late birthday 's deifntly not like my ancient beauty,but this one has alott of speed." she said,looking impressed.

"sure does" jasper said,opening the passenger side door.

"nice car Bells." i said,walking up to her and giving her a hug. She felt so long,and i know im holding on longer than i should,but i never wanna let go.

"Bella,i'm gonna go meet with my friends now,thanks for the ride." Jacob said,giving her a sly wave.

"anytime,Jake." she replyed walking up to jasper.

"Wanna ride?" she asked.

"HELL YEAH!" Jasper & Emmett both said in unison.

"OH NO NO NOOO!. Practice starts in five minutes." alice said grabbing Bella by the shirt and dragging her to the bathroom. She mouthed 'help' to us,and we all laughed.

When everyone stopped drooling about bellas car,we went and stood by the bathrooms and waiting for the girls. I had a feeling to look into the woods,and i couldv'e swore i saw Michael standing behind a he's back, i'm going to break his neck. No wander he'd be hideinh behind a tree.

'shit shit shitttt' jasper muttered with his eyebrows raised to the bathroom door.I looked and saw, Bella standing there talking to Alice. She had on a tanktop,that was snug on her little torso. I could clearly tell she didn't have a bra on,cause i thought i saw her nipples start to poke through. She had on some shorts,that were rolled two or three times at her waist to make them shorter. You could tell her legs where rubbed with lotion, b/c they had a shine to them. They were long,and her feet had on some Cheerleading Shoes. her hair was up in a messy bun,and she didn't have any makeup on. She didn't need any. I saw a glisten on her lips,and saw she had lipgloss on. I wanted to kiss it all away. Emmett slapped me,and we walked towards the bleachers. Football practice had been canceled for the past few days,cause coach had the flu, but we knew what we were doing. We didn't miss or need Michael at all.

The girls took their standing postions,and i saw Laruen run in late. She took the spot behind Bella,and she eyed her with such anger and hostality.i wanted to get up and slap her ugly face. Why had i ever thought that she was 'hot?" of course Bella wasn't here. The most beautiful girl that walked the earth.

They started to cheer,and I saw two girls come walking to the football field. I noticed Jasper & Emmet had their eyes on them too. I never saw those two before. They were pretty,but not as pretty as Bella. They were nothing compared to her. I looked up to her,and she had her full attnetion on the cheer she was doing,with that beautiful smile on her face.

"Hey boys,we're Tanya & Kate." The two girls appereaed beside us.

"Hey,we're Emmett,Edward & Jasper" Emmett said standing up,shakeing their hands. They held their hands out to us,and we just nodded back. I looked back to our girls,and rose was stareing out the corner of her eye. I gave her a look of 'don't worry.'

"so,what brings you to this little cheer practice?" The one i presume to be Kate,asked.

"We're here with our girlfriends." Jasper said,pointing to the girls, doing splits. when i saw that,i thought back to the night me & Bella uh.. 'got together'. It felt so much more than just haveing sex though. It was more than that. Emmett nudged me,and Tanya was speaking to me. I didn't care.

"What'd you say your name was cutie?" she asked purring in my ear.

"His name is 'property of bella.'" Bella came up and sneered at tanya,who looked a bit frightened,and stepped back and said,'oh.'

Bella came up,and sat on my lap,which caught me by surprise. She leaned in and whispered,"just go with it."

Kate put her hand out to bella,"I'm kate. this is Tanya. We're new here." She smiled. Bella took her hand, I'm Bella,and that's Alice & Rose.

"You guys are so good at cheerleading,and awfully pretty. & you've got some nice boyfriends. hope to see you around." Kate said,and grabbed Tanys hand and walked off. Bella hopped up,kissed me on the cheek,and walked back to the line.

"You've got it bad dude." Emmett said,pushing my jaw up from the ground.

Later on the girls stopped cheering,and we left to go to the small cafe. We all order lattes and waters.

"You guys wanna go camping this weekend,at the beach?" Alice asked,looking up from her drink.

"That'dbe fun. I haven't had some sun in a longgg time."Bella said,holding out her creamy arms.

"Yeah,so says frosty the snowman"emmett laughed,and Bella threw a cookie at him.

"What's with hitting me with cookies?" emmett whined. Bell just shurgged her shoulders.

"okay okay. It's a deal then. We'll take my & edwards car" Alice said bounceing in her seat.

"What time do we have to be up master alice?" I asked her,smileing. she glared back at me," We'll leave at 7 am!" we all groaned.

Great. Jacob Black's territory,and Emmett on that territory, doesn't go well. I wander what ventures 2morrow holds.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**BPOV:**

Seeing that girl 'Tanya' flirting with Edward, made me pissed. He may not be my property as i said, but fuck!

"You guys ready to go? I wanna get atleast three hours of sleep before we leave in the morning." i asked them. They nodded,and we got up. edward covered the bill,and we rode home. They pulled up to my house,and i got out.

"thanks for the ride guys. can't wait till in the morning." i said,walking to my house. I turned around,and we waved at each other. It was already midnight,so i knew Charlie would be in bed,so i tiptoed up the stairs. I expected there to be another note on my bed. I keep hopeing for him to come back for good, or to catch him in my room,and make him stay. I guess i'm just a wishful thinker. I feel lonely,and not tired at all. I look out my window to see The Cullen's lights are still on. I grab my cellphone and text alice;

_Me+You+edward. Slumber party NOW! lol -B._

I cleaned up my room,knowing alice wouldn't say no to that. and i heard my phone buzz.

_Be there in a few,bells ;) -alice._

I picked up some clothes laying around,and stuffed them under the bed. 'not your typical cheerleader,huh' i muttered to myself. i heard the doorbell ring,and i ran down stairs, before Charlie woke up.

"Hey guys," i said as i opened the door.

"Well, i'm glad we had our PJS on already" alice said coming in laughing.

"Sorry. i'm just not tired at all guys." i said,letting Edward in.

"Me neither." they said at the same time.

i lead them up the stairs,and locked the door behind me. I put in a mix CD,and Alice got all her hair/makeup stuff out and on the bed.

"While,Alice does my hair and stuff,you should paint my nails Edward." i pounted to him,touching his back.

he groaned,"fineeee. what color?" and me and alice broke out into fits of laughter.

Edward grabbed some red nail polish and i propped my feet on his lap. Alice was putting my hair into different sections. God only knows what she's gonna do to me. I watched edward as he paused to take in my legs. I felt the blush returning to my cheeks,as his eyes reached my stomach. He was in some blue basketball shorts,and no shirt. He had sexy pecks,and i couldn't take my eyes off.

"OUCH!" i yelled.

"Well,hold still bella!" alice said. pulling another strand of hair.

"So,Edward here keeps trying to get out of going to the beach!" alice whispered to me. Edward's head shot up,and glared at Alice.

"edward. your going. end of story." i said firmly to him.

"OK,Bella." he said,smileing.

alice mad a whipping sound,and i just died laughing.

"why don't you wanna go in the first place,?" i asked him,not looking into his eyes.I was scared he'd dazzle me,and i'd forget what i was asking.

"well" he paused,and finished painting my last toe nail."Emmett,and Jacob Don't get along,and i'm not ready for drama. I was drama,and i'm away from that now. I don't wanna go back to it."

I pulled my feet back from his lap,and started fanning my toenails,to make them dry."why don't they get along?"

Him & alice exchanged glances. "Well, Jacob tryed to make a move on Rose at a party. & Emmett found out,and it didn't turn out so good."

I nodded my head. I don't wanna know any more. I remeber when i use to go to partys,and guys would make moves on me. It was disgusting. so i know how rose feels. Jacob doesn't seem that way though. hmm..

I looked up to him,and looked him straight in his eyes. He shook his head a little bit,and his eyes glazed over. I put on a little smile. "Edward?"

"uh-yeah bells." he said,still looking at me,

i looked down in embarassment,"i really want you to come tommorow,so i can have someone to talk to and stuff."

"HEY! YOU'LL HAVE ME!" alice said pulling my hair,i looked up at her glareing,and she mouthed 'ohhhh.'

"Bells," he said,taking my hand," i will defintly come."

I smiled,and jumped off the bed,to the mirror. "wow,alice i look pretty good." i said,looking at my hair in all angles.

"more like,beautiful." she said. can i get you a bag ready for the beach? and your clothes?" she said,showing all of her teeth,in a cute smile.

I nodded my head. "wait,first i'm going to get a shower. do u mind?" "Nope,go ahead Al."

she grabbed her clothes,and ran out the door. I started folding the clothes,i stuffed under my bed earlier,when i looked up to see Edward stareing again.

"Take a picture." i said,laughing.

"I don't have a camera." he said fake smileing.

I rolled my eyes,"Well,sorry. i'll buy you one."

"BELLA COME HERE PLEASE!" alice yelled from the bathroom. I went to the door,and yelled 'yes' thru the door.

"I laid you a outfit to wear to the beach,in the cupboard in your closet. put it on."

"okay",i yelled back.

I went to the closet,and took the shorts and tanktop alice layed out,and put them on the bed. I looked for some flipflops that would match.

"You and alice have come pretty close haven't you?" edward asked from behind me.

"Yeah,you could say so. She feels so much like a sister to me now,edward." i smiled back.

I picked up some black flips and threw them on the bed.

"Edward,i'm really proud of you,yah know." i said,standing up straight and looking at him.

He dropped his head a little,and said "thank bells. it means alott. I wouldn't be doing this,if it wasn't for you." he lifted his head and smiled.

I turned to shut the closet door,and lock the big door. I took off my shirt,to put on the tanktop Alice picked out,and i heard a gasp.

"Edward. what's the difference seeing me now?" i said,smiling at him.

"i don't know. your just beautiful. I'll close my eyes." he said,putting his hands over his eyes.

"Uh huh. sure you will." i giggled. He moved his hands,and stared right into my eyes.

The white tanktop wrapped around me perfect,and showed off my bathing suit top.

I slipped off my pjs,and put on the sophies she picked out,and slippedon my flipsflops.

_knock knock._

"come in." i said. alice walked in,and smiled at the clothes i was wearing.

"I'll pick out your bag now. Charlie is up,trying to fix supper,you & edward better go save the day." she said,giggling.

"OMG! it's already time to go? wow." i grabbed Edwards hand and we ran down the stairs. Charlie was standing at the stove,looking dumbfounded. i rolled my eyes,and took the eggs from him.

"Oh,hey edward. Alice told me you guys crashed here lastnight. and your going to the beach later?" he asked,patting a chair for Edward to sit down.

"Yes sir. It should be whole days worth of fun." edward said smileing at me.

"Dad,what are you gonna do today?" i asked him,putting the eggs into the skillet.

"Actually gona hang around here for awhile." he said,grabbing the newspaper.

"Do you need me to stay here?" i said,turning around.

"Bells,i survied when you wasn't here. i'll manage." he said kissing the top of my head.

I put his eggs on a plate,and went back up stairs. I grabbed my tote,and edwards. Alice and I ran to the door,"COME ON EDWARD!" we said,bouncing up and down. i'm ready to see some sun. I miss phoenix so much for that. I started to go out the door,when i felt the ground fall out from below me. Edward had picked me up again. I just smiled up at him this time,i could really get use to this.


	9. I need your advice on something

**I don't like authornotes; but this is just something i'm haveing a little trouble with.**

**I have a few ideas of where i want this story to go,but i'm not really sure.**

**i need your alls advice on one thing though;**

**Should they turn into vampires?**

**or no?**

**Let me know.**

**Cause if you don't voice what u think, then i'll go with what my guts say.**

**right now,it's a blank im getting from my guts.**

**so what do u guys think?**

**Vampires. or no vampires?**

**3**


	10. chaptur ninee

**I had to bake three cakes today for my grandma. & i'm tired. I'm gonna do my best on this,so if it's not perfect, blame the cakes! **

**Disclaimer; I don't own shitt. Except Michael. :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**BPOV;**

"OMG IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" Alice squeled when we pulled up to the beach.

We all jumped out,and ran to the sand. I just fell. On purpose. I wanted to feel the warmth in my skin. I wanna feel the sun on my back. I looked up,and it was actually really sunny. Alice picked a perfect day. I saw a shadow come over me,and Edward fell down too.

"Feels nice,doesn't it?" he asked looking up at the sky to.

"Yeah,it really, really does." i said cooly.

"You miss phoenix don't you?" he asked,putting his arm under my neck.

"more than anything. " I said. i could feel the tears behind my eyes. I didin't miss it more than my mom. or michael.

"You miss michael to?" he asked. sounding more like a statement then a question.

"yes. alot." i said closeing my eyes. I felt a cool wind,and my eyes went dark.I opened my eyes,and Edward had his head propped up on his hand,looking at my face.

"You'll always have me Bells. Your bestfriend I will never leave you. I promise." he said. He didn't need confidence for anything. He knew he had me. He knew he didn't have to dazzle me. But,i'll dazzle him.I reached up,and put my fingers in his hair,and pulled him down to meet my lips.

We heard coughing and gagging behind us,and the others had there hands on there hips waiting.

"Are we gonnahave to split up into couples and have this some 'romantic getaway' instead of a hangout day?" Alice put her bottom lip out and pouted.

"that's not a bad idea,is it rosie?" she purred in her ear.

"yeah,Alice. i mean,you and i could use it." Jasper said,putting his arm around her waist.

"fine. meet herre tonight?" she asked,pouting a little.

"Defintly. See you guys!" i said,grabbing Edward and walking to the bottom of the beach.

"Soo,we're a couple now,huh?" he asked smirking.

"Nope. But we could use some bestfriend time,right?" i said smirking back. his face fell a bit,so i grabbed his hand,and pulled him close to me."edward. what i said lastnight,was true. i am proud of you. your doing so good. Now we just need to find you a real good girlfriend." i said smiling. It hurt. to think of him with another girl. I never really come to terms with myself,because i don't know if i really have feelings for Edward. I mean,he's different. Big time. We had sex. But hell,i had sex before. It just felt so different with Edward.

"Yeah,Bells. I already have my eye on this girl at school? He said,putting his face down,with blush on his perfect cheeks.

I felt rage run through me. I hope it's not that Tanya bitch. Ihope it's noone but me! ugh! BELLA WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? LET HIM BE HAPPY! "that's good edward!I'm so happy for you! im sure she'll be a lucky girl."

He smiled. "so,who is this girl?" i asked,forcing a smile.

"well,i can't really say. but i'm gonna show her to you,sometime next week." he said,looking out into the ocean.

"okay,that's cool." i said. i had to distract myself from this conversation,so i went to the water. I took off my shirt,and shorts,and slid my flipflops off. I steed in,and the rush of the coldness hit me. It felt so good,when i felt the water stingin through my body. I felt cold arms wrap around my waist,and turned to see Edward,in his swimming trunks. He looked like a god.

"are you cold,love?" he said,with his little grin showing up.

"Just a little," i said giggling.

He took my hand,and led me deeper into the water. When he turned around to look at something,i took my hand,and shoved some water onto the top part of him,that wasn't wet yet. He put his head down,and raised back up with his eyebrows raised.

"Your in for it little missy." he said,putting his hand back,and i ducked into the water.

I swam a little closer to him,untill i felt his legs,and i wrappedmyself around him. He fell backwarrds,and i couldn't find him again. I went up for air,and didn't see him. "edward?" i looked around but didn't see him anywhere. "Oh shit,EDWARD?" i was yelling by now. then i felt myself falling under,and i was met by a set of beautiful green eyes. I grabbed ahold of him,and he pushed me up. When we came up,i was wrapped around his waist.

"You scared the hell out of me!" i said,hugging him.

"Geeze,i was kidding Bells." he said in between gasps of air.

we got out,and dropped onto the sand.I fell ontop of him,and felt his heart beating against my face. It felt so good,i just could go to sleep. then he pushed me off gently,and turned on his side to face me.

"so what now?" he asked smiling into my eyes.

"tanning time!" i said,biting my lip. I totally forgot to put on sun screen,so i grabbed some out of my tote alice packed. I rubbed it on my legs,and arms and belly.

"Edward?" i asked. He was already laying down,with his eyes closed.

He opened them,"Yes bells?"

"could you put some sunscreen on my,uh, back?" i asked shyly.

He leaned up,and took the bottle. He patted the spot between his legs,and i moved in between them. He wrapped his legs around me,and started rubbing the lotion on my back. It felt like a massage,so when he stopped i groaned.

"what?" he chuckled.

"That felt good," i sighed. and started to get up. He pushed me back down,and gave into me. He started rubbing my rubbed little circles on my back,and i kept feeling sleepy. god,i gotta stay awake. if i fall asleep,he'll think i'm weird. soon enough,i felt darkness surrond my eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**EPOV;**

When i stopped rubbing the sunscreen on my loves back,she groaned. what was that for?

"What?" i laughed nervously.

"That felt good"She let out a cute little sigh. When she started to get up, i pulled her back down. I put the bottle down,and started massaging her shoulders. I heard her relax and i knew it was relieving some of her stress she's been having lately. I made little circles down her back,and felt her flinch a little.

"Bella,thank you for today." i said,into her ear.

A few seconds passed,and i felt her full weight against my stomach. She had fell asleep. god my love is beautiful. I laid her down on her back. I over looked her body to make sure she put sunscreen everywhere,cause it was getting hot. She was beautiful in her bathing suit. Her perfect curves.

"what's wring with bells?" jasper came up behind me and asked.

"She's tired. So i let her sleep." I said,putting up one of those umbrellas to protect her from the sun.

"Oh okay. Alice & I got the tents up. Meet us at seven for dinner." Jasper,said throwing a wave over his shoulder.

"K,man." i said. I layed another towel out beside her,and lay down with her. I watched the waves come in and out. 'edward'. damn,she must be awake.

"Yes bella?" I said,turning over to look at eyes were closed and she twitched a little. she was still sleeping. WOW. this girl is even more amazing when she's sleeping. She talks about me. maybe she does love me.

I looked up to see two guys running down the beach. One was Jacob Black,and the other was a guy who looked kinda like him,but less bulky.I looked around for Emmett,but i saw him rose up near the tents. Jacob and the other guy ran up to me and Bella.

"hey Edward,Hey Bel-" he stopped when he noticed she was asleep.

"hey." i said roughly back.

"whys' she asleep at the beach?" the toher guy asked.

"She's had a rough week. she needs a break." i said back,taking a glance at my bella. I looked back at the other guy. He was eyeing bella,sickly.

"Could you please stop stareing at her?" i asked,timdly.

" sorry." they both turned to look at me.

"Are you all staying here tonight? your whole family? well not bella obvisouly.." he said,smirking at the other guy.

"Yes,we're all staying here,and bella is part of our family now." i said,harsh. about to get up,and break both of their necks,but someone called their name,and they waved at me,took one glance at Bella,and ran back down the beach.

I heard a sitr beside me,and Bella started to open her eyes."Hey beautiful."

"H-yawn-ey." she said,and i laughed.

she raised up fast,and got a little dizzy. i chuckeled,"OMG! edward how long have i been out?"

"not long,don't worry. we're meeeting alice at dinner,in about a hour." i said looking at my cellphone.

She nodded her head,and layed back down,with her arms under her neck. Her ribs stuck out a little when she layed down like that,and it looked kinda sexy.

"Am i that hot?" she said,stareing at me giggling.

Caught in the act damn you edward."Yeah,you are more than that." i said,laying down beside her. I turned on my side,so i could see her completely.I brought my fingers to her stomach,and started rubbing circles down her belly,just to have a excuse to touch her beautiful laughed a little when i reached the line above her bathing suit bottom,

"what's so funny,beautiful?"

"It tickled." she said giggling. I kept rubbing in that same spot,and she burst out in laughter. I felt a big smile cross my face,seeing her smile reach her beautiful eyes.

"Ed--edwar--sto--it no-sotppp!" she said between laughs. I got on top of her,and held her arms down. She raised one eybrow,and put this sexy smirk on her face. I started to kiss her jawline,up past her beautiful eye.

"ahemmmm." we turned around to see Emmett & Rose standing there,holding back there moved out from underneath me,and i turned over.

"So,if your done now,it's dinner time children." rose said and walked away.

"Eddie,i'm so proud." emmett hit my back,and ran after Rose.

"Sorry,Bells. I don't know what came over me." i said,giving her a weak stood up,without saying anything,and her face was expresionless.

oh shit,i fucked this up already. she grabbed her stuff,and threw it in her tote. I got up,and rolled up the towels. now i have to figure out a way to makeit up to got her stuff,and started to walk away,when she turned around and said,"Oh Edward?"

please say im forgiven."Yes,bells?" isaid smiling weakly.

"We'll finish this later.." she gave me a sexy look,and started walkiing again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**APOV: (ALICE)**

"wow,did you just see that?"Rose asked emmett beside us.

"Yeah! GO EDDIE!" emmett chanted,and rose slapped him.

Sure enough,Edward was on top of Bella,tickling her,and kissing her.

"go tell them it's dinner time! emmett!" i said,keeping my eyes on Bella & edward. Their so cute,and they belong together. They don't knowanyth-

"It's sad really,Alice." jasper said,looking at them too.

"what's sad,babe" i asked turning towards him.

"Edward doesn't know Bella likes him, & Bella doesn't know edward likes her. When they like each other." He said,chuckling.

"They'll figure it out soon enough. " i said,with a smile creeping on my face.

Edward & Bella made there way up the little restraunt we found a little ways down the beach,and i stood up,and took Jaspers hand. we walked to the side,and met the others at the top.

"This isn't to shabby for a beach" Edward said,checking out the inside.

"No,Me & Jasper have been here before. The food's pretty good." i said. Then the hostess came out,and took us to a back all set in a circle. I watched Edward take out Bellas seat for her,and her blush,when i took mine. The waiter took out orders,and it was completely silent. rose & emmett stareing at each other,Jasper stareing at me,trying to figure out what i'm thinking,bella looking at the menu,and edward stareing at her with yearning eyes.

"So Bella,how has your day been here so far?" I asked her.

"It was pretty good. Except for the fact i slept most of it." she said,looking at edward.

"she needed it." he said,not taking his eyes off here. I shook my head and jasper snickered.

The waiter came back with our food. We all ate,and Emmett kept stealing food off Roses plate,when she wasn't looking. We finished and headed back to the beach.

"It's getting late. The tents are on the west end of the beach,and i'm feeling kinda groggy. so i'm going to bed. " i looked at jasper with longing eyes. He just nodded his head.

"I'm going to build a fire. Whoever wants to join can." emmett said.

"Not a bad idea. I'm gonna freshen up,and i'll be down there." i said,looking at Bella.

"Me too." smiled Bella.

WE left the others,and walked towards the tents to get our bags.

"Bella? I saw you and edward," i said smiling at her.

"Oh really?" she rolled her eyes.

"When are you guys gonna admit how you feel?" i asked.

she stopped. "alice it's not that simple. I miss michael. I miss my mom. phoenix. i have alot of things wrong with me and my life. i don't wanna bring edward into it." she said sadly.

i turned her around,and hugged her."edward loves you. he would put up with anything,just to hold you." i said,looking her in the eyes. i could sence the tears behind her eyes.

"what if-.. he's not ready? What if i havent completely changed him yet? what if he cheats on me?" she asked,dropping her head.

"Bella,of all people to know,it's me. Edward has changed 100%. trust me. it's your descion. but please make the right one." i hugged her,and we made a run to the bathroom. When i come back out,Bella had a beautiful white sundress on,and no shoes. With a shabby ponytail.

"Your taking after me Bella." I smiled.

She looked down,and said "i guess so."

We started walking towards the fire,and i sat down besside Jasper. Bella,whispered something in Edwards ear,and i thought he would pass out any second. Bella looked over to me,and raised her eyebrow and smiled. i shook my head. I guess she's gonna take my advice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**EPOV:**

Alice was acting funny, so i'm sure she was saying stuff to Bella. Oh great. I looked back at the bathrooms where they just went in,then i saw Bella come out. She had on this beautiful white dress,and her hair was messy. She looked like a angel walking down the beach. I wanted to pick herup,and never let go.

"Hey gorgeous",she whispered in my ear. I could feel the ground become a little spinny,and i thought i'd faint. i just smiled back at her.

We all roasted marshmellows for awhile,then Rose & emmett left to go to 'sleep.' Yeah,when did they ever sleep? I looked at Bella and noticed she was a little groggy.

"Bells,you wanna go to the tent?" i whispered to her. she nodded lightly,and i knew she would fall asleep soon.

I gave a look and nod to alice & Jasper,and picked up Bella,and carrired her to the tent. The tent was almost better than the beach. alice must've really fixed this up. It looked like a honey moon suite. there was a mattress,big enough for the both of us. there were candles surronding it,and there was even sand in here. A cooler with drinks and snacks.

"alice went over board!" bella said,setting up. i smiled at her.

"Yeah,but it looks nice,right?" i said,looking around.

"Not as nice as you do." did i just hear her say that? i turned around,and sure enough she was smiling at started to bite her lip,when i climbed on top of her. I started where i was last time. I kissed up her jawline,and left a trail of kissed along her foreheard. I kissed down her neck,to her collarboan.

"mmmmm." she moaned.

I slide the dress off her,and threw it still had the bathing suit on,but she looked good in anything.i started to massage her breats,and she kept moaning. i reached up to kiss her soft lips,and i swept my tounge across her bottom lip,begging for let me in,and i felt her little soft tounge explore my mouth. She moaned in my mouth a little,and i broke away for air.

i was about to take her top off,when we heard foot steps outside. "Hey,bella?" Jasper called from outsit.

"Uh,Yeah JAzz" she replyed back.

"Jacob asked me to come and get you,so he could talk to you for a few," he said,with a hushed tone.

"Oh. ok. be right out." she said,and she got up,and threw the dress on.

"Are you sure you should go out there this late?" i asked worrired.

"Yeah,i'll be fine." she gave me a reassuring look.

"do you want me to go with you,bella?" i asked,starting to get up.

"No,no. i'll be fine." she said pushing me back down,and giving me a soft kiss on the cheek.

I watched her leave,and couldn't help but to quickly follow. i stayed a good distanct behind her. I saw Jacob coming up the beach alone,and i hid behind the guard shaft. I saw them talking and nothing more. Then i heard bella yell "IS HE OK?" oh no,who? i hope nothing has happened to charlie,she doesn't need anymore stress.I saw there conversation end,andher trail back to the tent. I ran back,to make sure i beat her there,and layed back on the mattress. She started to unzip the tent,and came in with a frantic look.

"are you kay bella? come here." i opened my arms and placed her on my lap.

"I'm good. Jacob said my dad tryed calling my cellphone but didn't get thru,cause i don't have service here. " she said sniffling.

"but what's wrong?" i asked starting to get worrired.

"my dad has to talk to me. he's fine. but he won't tell me,untill i come home tommorow." she said sniffling into my chest.

"Bella,love. Do you wanna go now? just me and you? and be back by morning?" i said. she looked up into my eyes like a young child,and nodded her head.I wanted to kiss all her tears away when i picked her up,and took her to the car.

The car ride there was shattering. Bella had tears running down her face,and i wanted to pull over, and hold her. "Maybe, nothing bad is wrong,Bella." I said,putting my hand on her knee.

"I don't know edward. I've lost so many people,maybe i'm overthinking it, but i'm just nervous of what he's gonna say." she said,wiping her face with her sleeve. It got quiet after that,and i noticed Bella was asleep. I slid the jacket off my shoulders,and wrapped it around her.

We pulled up to her house,and all the lights were on and,there was three police cars in her drive way. This can't be good then. I Unbuckled Bella,and threw my jacket in the back. I shook her gently,"bella,'re here." i whispered in her ear,and she stirred. She shot me a weak smile,and jumped out of the car. She was to the door,before i evern got out.

"Charlie!CHARLIE!" she said yelling opening the door. I came in behind her,and there was a few people sitting on the couch.

"Bells, it's okay. Nothing was-is wrong." Charlie said,coming and pulling her in a hug. He shot me a smile,and i nodded my head to him.

"Come sit down,we need to talk." He said,pulling her to the couch. "You know the email you got from Phil?" he asked. Wait,Phil.. Who's phil? Boyfriend? ex? she never told me about this..

She nodded her head at him."Well,he came here." he said.

she stood up,"WHAT?" "just sit down Bells. It's all good." she sat back down.

"That freak! i knew he would find out where i am!" bella said,putting her head into her hands.

"Well,he won't cause you any harm ever again. I came in,and he was in your room. & let's just say he's in jail now." charlie,said patting her back. She lifted her head,and there was a small smile on it,with a few tears glistening down. I went and sat down beside her,and pulled her into my chest. "i love you Bella,everything is going to be okay." i whispered to her.

"ahem." charlie coughed getting our attnetion. "Thank you Edward for bringing you guys going back to the beach now?" he asked me.

"No problem sir. I think we'll just stay here.I'll text alice and let her know what happened." i said smiling at Charlie. Bella got up,and grabbed my hand and we made our way to her bedroom.

"I'm sorry i ruined the beach trip,edward." she said,falling down on her bed. I layed down next to her,"Bella,you were the only reason i went." I took some of her hair in my hands,and it felt so smooth. I could smell the fressias off her neck.

"Come on,let's get into some night clothes." i said,lifting her off the bed.

"edward,it's already 9 in the morning." she said,looking at the clock.

"So? we both need sleep. let's sleep all day,then when we get up,we'll go eat somewhere nice." i said smiling at her. She started to bite her lip,then jump off the bed,and go to her closet.

"I have nothing you could wear,i gave you the last clothing i had that you would fit," she said,throwing clothes around in her closet.

"that's okay. i can sleep in my pants." i said,getting up and taking my shirt off.

"Don't be silly. sleep in your boxers." she said smirking. I turned around to catch her in nothing but her Bra & Panty.

"it's not niceto stare,edddiee." she smirked at me,and got into the bed.I pulled my pants off,and climbed in beside her,and pulled the covers up over turned on her side,and i molded myself up against her. The small little frame felt perfect with mine. She started to move her ass up against my groin,and i could feel myself harden.

"Bella.... that's not nice.." i said,smiling.

she giggled,and soon stopped. I could hear her stir a little,and knew she was asleep. I wander who Phil is? He must be someone dangerous. She never told me about him though. I know we haven't shared all of our secrets,but i wanna know everything. I guess i'll just wait and ask her later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**APOV:**

I woke up to hear my phone vibrating. I reached over Jasper for my purse,and flipped it open.

_Alice, Something came up at Bellas. Everything is good now, but we're going to stay here. Want to go out to eat later tonight? -E._

If i get to pick out bells outfit,i thought. i giggled. Bella is so beautiful,she's like my own little barbie.

_Sure Edward. We'll pick you both up later. See you soon,-Alice._

I closed the phone,and threw it back in my purse.

"mmmm,honey why you up so early?" jasper asked stretching across me.

"It's not early. It's 10:00." i said,smiling into his chest." oh,Bella & edward went home. Something came up i guess. We're going to meet them later for dinner,okay?"

"sure honey." he said,swiftly falling back to sleep.

I heard emmett outside,packing everything up. So i threw on some cute shorts,and a tank top,and went to help him. We put the tents,and covers back up.

"HEY! why didn't my tent have candles in it?" he said,looking into Edwards tent.

I gave him a 'you know why' look,and rolled my eyes.

We all ate breakfast at the little beach diner,and met back at the car.

"i wander what happened at Bellas?" emmett asked.

"i don't know. I'm going to go over there,when we get home though. i'm kinda worrired" i said,glanceing back into the rearview mirror.

"Poor Bella. She's had so much stuff happen to her. I don't see how she can handle it." rose said,shakeing her head.

"Me neither. I really like her,you guys. She's like a sister to me." jsper said,smiling out the window.

"I do too. She's so fun!" emmett said,showing all his teeth.

"she is a pretty good cheerleader." rose admitted. I know she trys to get along with her. I just don't know what the full problem is.

"Yeah,she's a pretty good bestfriend." i said smiling,when we pulled into the out,and grabbed the stuff in the back.

"I'm going to go check on them,i'll be back in a few" i said,giving Jasper a light kiss.

I walked across the street,and saw Charlie still at home.I knocked on the door,

"Hey Alice." charlie said,letting me in. he went into the kitchen,and was making breakfast.

"charlie.. do u need help with that?" i asked him smirking.

"Oh god! not you too! i can make it on my own," he said smiling."kids are upstairs."

I walked to the staircase,and stopped and listened. Nothing. Silence filled the whole upstairs.

I knocked on the door,but no answer. I opened to a peak,and i saw them in bed. A smile crossed my face. I walked over to them,and saw there was no room at all between there bodys.

'i knew they would get together soon enough.' i muttered walking to her closet. I picked out a outfit for her for the dinner tonight. & left a quick note before leaveing.

I closed the door,and walked back down stairs.

"in a rush alice?" charlie asked from the kitchen.

"No,their sleeping,and i don't wanna disturb them." i said,with a sleek smile.

"See you later then." he said,waving over his shoulder.

I walked back across the street,where Esme was waiting on the porch.I gave her a hug and kiss," how was the beach trip Alice?" she asked.

"It went better than i expected it too. It was realy fun though." i said,sitting on the swing.

"where is Edward?" esme asked coming beside me.

"At Bellas. They slept over the 're going out to dinner tonight,i'm so excited!" i said,jumping up and down on the swing.

"I hope they get together soon." esme said,with a sad look.

"Me too." i said,knowing they will.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**?POV: (SOMEONE FROM THE PAST,YOULL SEE SOON WHO IT IS)**

All i could think about on the bus ride to Forks, was Bella. I missed her so much. Her beautiful brown wavy hair,down her back. Her big beautiful eyes. I never knew how much i missed Bella until i left. Like something stupid.

"Forks,Washington, gets off at the next exit;" the bus driver said over the intercom.

I stood up,and made my way off the bus. I looked around,to see Forks highschool. I grabbed the piece of paper with Bellas address on it,from my messenger bag.I saw a taxi coming by,and i stuck my hand out for him to stop. I climbed inside,and gave him the piece of but five miutes later,i saw Bellas house coming into view. "don't pull into the driveway. let me off right here at the woods." i threw him a five dollar bill,and jumped out.

I wanted to surprise her,so i didn't want her to see me pull up. I walked to the side of her house,and saw her window at the second story. I grabbed ahold of the limbs,and pushed myself up. Her window was down,so i edged it up a little. I saw inside her beautiful body laying on the bed. her creamy soft skin,and her beautiful face. I took in her room,it was nothing like her. Maybe she changed. I started to put one leg inside the window,but i saw her doorknob turn. I ducked back,so he/she couldn't see me. I peeked back around,and it was a guy walking to her bed,in boxers. He laid down beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. SHe leaned in closer to him,and smiled in her sleep.

this is fucking stupid. she's supposed to be mine. MY BELLA! noone elses! i came all the way here to show her i love her,and this is how she repays me?

i climbed back down the tree,and started to walk down the road to a hotel. I looked back,and said "this isn't over. if i cant have you, noone will."


	11. chapta tenn

**I just wanna say Thank you, to all of you who've left me reviews. & thank you to the ones who have gave me some ideas for this story. I have so many ideas for this story,that i'm thinking it might be a little long. :) The longer the better. I'm still not sure about the whole Edward & Bella together forever thing, but i keep getting this vibe about them. They truely do belong together. well,just read the story and find out :) I hope i keep you guys interested in it! 3**

**(Also; sorry i change POV so much. but i like it,and it's gonna lead up to something big soon,so don't be annoyed :D )**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything to do with Twilight. :(**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXX.**

**EPOV:**

"Hello Edward," Charlie said when i came down the stairs. I walked to the table,and sat down.

"Hey Chief Swan." i said.

"Please,Call me CHarlie,Edward." he said,turning around sitting a plate of food in front of him. "Do you want me to fix you something?" he asked.

"No sir,i was gonna fix Bella something and bring it to her." i said,standing up and going to the fridge.

"You must really like her,huh?" he took my by surprise.

"Yeah,she's my bestfriend." i said,grabbing the eggs and bacon.

"uh-huh. suree." he said,i couldn't help but to laugh. I fixed eggs,bacon,and a few pieces of toast,while charlie made funny sounds everytime i denyed that i liked his ,she didn't even know i liked her.

I went back up stairs,and put the food on her must've been here,cause she picked out a outfit for her.I woke Bella,and she smelt the food.

"Yummmm,thank you Edward." she said,standing on her tiptoes and kissing me.

"i'm gonna go home and change,and get ready for tonight,okay bells? i'll be right back." she shook her head,and i gave her a kiss on the forehead.

I ran across the street,and all the cars were gone. Everyone must be busy today. i thought. I went up stairs,and took a quick shower. I couldnt' get bella off my mind. honestly,we kiss. we have sex. We hold hands. We do everything a real couple can't we call us a couple?

I stepped out,and put on some distressed jeans,and a green & white polo. I slipped on my shoes,and ran back to Bellas house. When i got to her room, and i saw her,i almost fainted. She had this beautiful gold dress on,that hugged her curves. it came above her knees,and she had on some strap on flip flops. Her hair was curly,and she was putting on some light makeup. Shelooked up and saw me,and blushed.

"you look beautiful Bells." i said,coming up behind her.

"Thank you. you look rather handsome your self." she said,putting her tiny little arms around my waist.

I decided to take this moment in,and make it last. i put my hands up to the sides of her face,and pulled her up to my lips. Her lips we're so soft,and coated with a thin layer of lipgloss. I wanted to keep it romantic and sweet,so i didn't use my tounge to bed for entrance. I pulled away,and she still had her eyes closed. I kissed both of her eye lids,and went and sat on her bed.

I heard my phone vibrate;

_Edward & Bella, we're coming to pick you up,in ten minutes. love,alice._

"Are you ready bells?Alice will be here in ten minutes." i said,smiling at her beautiful face. everytime i looked in her eyes,i got lost. lost for words,lost in thought.

" me grab my purse,and we'll go outside and wait." she said,going to the edge of her bed. She threw a few things in a little silver bag,and put it over her shoulder. I opened the door,and followed her down the stairs.

"woah woah waoh!" charlie said coming out of the kitchen.

"You two look good. Where's the wedding?" he said laughing. I know me & bella both must've looked like tomatoes by now.

"Dad..." bella said,trying to shove me out the door,before he said anything else.

"it won't be long,till your popping out babys! you kids have a good time! but not too GOOD!" charlie said yelling through the door,and bella slammed it. "I'm sorry about that," she said hideing her face. I couldn't help but to heard alice pull into the driveway,and everyones mouths dropped. We looked at each other,and shrugged our shoulders.

We got in the back of the car,"where's the others?" i asked Jasper.

"Their coming later. IF they even come." he said,looking at Alice.

"You guys look really good,that dress looks good on you Bella,and Edward,good job with cleaning up." alice said,looking at us.

"Thanks Alice. You two look good yourself" bella said,and i nodded my head.

we drove down to seattle and with Alice's driving it took no more than 15 minutes. We pulled up to a classy little itailian restraunt. I let Bella out,and we went inside to the hostess.

"Table for six please." i said,with a smug smile,and not taking my eyes off Bella.

"Yes sir,please follow me." she said,leading us to a large table in the back. The waitress bent over to me,and said "if there's _anything _else you need,don;t hestiate." i shivered a little. She was pretty,but i had eyes for one girl only.

She took our drinks,and came back a few minutes later with them.

"Bella what happened that made you leave the beach trip?" alice asked sipping on her drink.

"Well,this guy from phoeniix came to my house,and he's not really allowed to be there. So my dad threw him in jail." she said,looking down at her lap.

"Who is phil?" i asked,unsure. She was playing with her fingers."bells,you don't gotta answer that, i'm sorry."

"No,no. it's okay. I just get a little emotional when it comes down to this." she said,looking at Jasper.

"We're all here for you. We all love you,bella." jasper said,smiling at her.

"I love you guys too." she paused."so Phil is my mom's or was my mom's boyfriend. after she passed away,he went kinda.. crazy. He would try to beat me,but i always had a escape plan,like cheerleading." she stopped,and took a sip of her drink.

"then one day,i just decided to up and leave. I couldn't take it anymore. So i came here." she paused,looking at Alice."i left behind my bestfriends. My boyfriend. & a good scholarship." I could see the tears about to well up,so i grabbed her hand,and started masseaging hers with my fingers. Alice shot me a smile,and i knew at that point,i had to tell bella how i feel.

"Bella,listen i have something i want t-"

"Eddddiiieee,long time,no fuckk." Lauren giggled in my ear.I heard Bella growl beside me,and i had to holdback a laugh.

"listen,Lauren. I am here with my family,could you please leave?" i asked,not looking into her eyes.

"Your family? i see,Alice & Jasper,your siblings. Is Bella now your sister? that's kinda.. gross." she said,sneering at Bella.

"LISTEN TO ME. if you don't leave me alone,and Bella,you will regret it." i said,glareing at herin the eyes,and she kinda jumped away. She huffed and walked away.

Bella snickerd,"that would be kinda gross...eww..." she said mimicking Laurens voice. We burst into laughter.

The waiter came back and took our food orders,and We saw Rose & emmett walk in.

"Hey eeryone,sorry we're late. Had a little 'car trouble'" Emmett laughed.

"uh huh,sureee." Jasper his eyes.

The waiter came back with our food,and emmett wouldn't shut up about baggin rose on the way here. I could feel my food coming back up slowly. We use to talk about baggin all kinda of girls. Now i dont think about doing that at all. Thanks to my bella.

"Oh my god!" bella half yelled,in a direction. I turned towards where she was looking at,and all i saw was two guys coming in,and sitting in a booth.

"i'll be right back guys!" bella said,jumping up and going to them. Me & Alice exchanged looks,and everyone started eating again.I couldn't eat,i had to figure out what made her face start beaming. I saw her talking to them,and then she hugged the one that shot me a glare. hmm,wander what thats about. He was about 6 foot,blonde hair, and blue eyes. He looked like he was a lanky,but then when he stood up to hug Bella,i saw his muscles. I could out beat that shit,i thought.

I saw them walking back over to us,and i looked up at Bella,who was looking at the guy. I saw them holding hands,and my blood started to boil.

"Guys,i'd like you to meet Tyler." she said,looking all of us in the eyes with a smile.

"Hey tyler," we all said.

"Well,bella it's nice seeing you. We'll talk again. here's my number" he said,and she put the piece of paper in her purse. she came and sat back down.

"Who was that Bells?" rose asked,looking up fromher food.

"that was.. uh.. my boyfriend from phoenix. We've only been in contact through emails." she said,still smileing.

"Are you guys still together?" Alice asked,taking a frenchfry off Jaspers plate.

"er,No. We just kinda figured it was over when i moved. I still like him and all. We just,can't be together though." she said,looking down at her lap again.

"Why?" emmett asked.

"I like someone else." she paused."alot." I was jealous,i could feel the blood on my face. I knew it was there cause jasper nudged my foot,and his eyes got big. whoever this guy was that she likes now,i hate. Hell,i dont like that Tyler guy sence he's back now. I'm gonna have to fight for my love.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.**

**TPOV: (tyler's.)**

"Dude,bella looks so different!" ryan said,from across me. We're still sitting in the restraunt,watching Bella. We're not stalking her,but we gotta figure out who this guy is that is with her all the time.

"Yeah,i know." i said back to him.

The people she introduced me to seemed nice,but the guy she's with didn't say a word. He's been glareing at me everyonce in keeps putting her head down,and stareing at her lap. which means shes upset about something. I wish i could comfort her. I miss her so much.

I looked back down at my plate,and started eating the rovoli.

"dude,look." he said,pointing in Bellas direction. Sure enough,that _guy _was holding her hand under the table.

"You think their dating?" he asked. as soon as he did,they all stood up,and walked to pay for their stuff. Bella shot me a smile,and i saw that beautiful red blush appear on her face.

Soon after they left,i made Ryan keep a eye on their car. I went and payed for our food,and thanked the waitress,for the 'extra job' she did in the bathroom.

we got into our mustang,and followed the yellow porshe,back to Forks. We stopped at a some houes down from Bellas,so we could watch. The yellow porshe,pulled into the driveway across from her house.

"great,they live beside each other,you know their fucking then." ryan said,and i hit him on the shoulder.

one of the guys with the group,looked towards us,and we slooped down in our seat a little.

'oh shit' ryan muttered.

They all went into the big white house,and bella and that guy stood there talking. I saw him kiss her on the cheek,and they went their seperate ways.I looked at ryan,and he knew,it was time to make our move.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...**

**BPOV:**

_knock knockk._

"Yes?" i asked,sitting up from my bed.

"Bells,do you know someone named Tyler?" charlie asked through the door.

"yes dad,he's a friend from school,why?" i said,back curious this time. Maybe he called.

"He's here." he said. i jumped up from the bed,and opened the door,There behind Charlie was Tyler,looking a bit scared sence Charlie was still in uniform. Then he smiled.

"Hey Tyler,come in. Thanks dad,for asking first." i gave him a smile,and shut the door.

"Bells,it's been so long. i missed you so much." he said,taking me into his arms.

"i missed you too. why are you up here?" i asked. letting go,and going to sit on the bed. I patted the seat next to me,and he sat down taking his shoes off.

"Well,me & Ryan moved up here. We're gonna go to school at Forks high." he said,smiling at me,and taking my hand.

"OMG! NO WAY!" i said,embracing him in a hug. he smelt so good. i missed him so much. We was so serious when we were dating. we planned alot together.

"yeahp. i start 2morrow,with you." he paused." who are your new friends across the street?" he asked,looking out the window.

"Well,there's Alice & Jasper,their dateing. & pretty serious too. Rose & Emmett,are beyond love. & then there's Edward. My bestfriend. "i said,smiling out the window. i could see Edward laying in his bed,with his headphones on.

"Oh. so you two are pretty close then?" he asked,looking around my room.

"yeahp. he's the biggest importance here for me." i said,not taking my eyes off Edward.

"are you.. uhh.. seeing anyone?" he asked me.

"I was. Michael. But he moved a few days ago." i put my head into my hands. thinking about michael,hurt. He was something else. so different."but i'm not seeing anyone now. how about you?" i asked,looking at him. His beautiful blue eyes,shining in from the light of my lamp.

"nope. single as a bee." he laughed.

"where are you staying at?" i asked.

"With Ryan." he stopped. "your room here,is so. not you." he laughed.

"I know." i paused."i cheer here now. Are you gonna play football?" i asked.

"If there's a opening this late." he said. my face fell. there's defintly a opening,sence Michael left.

He brought me out of my thoughts,by putting hands around the back of my neck,and bringing me closer. He started to kiss me. I could feel his tounge beg for entrance,when he licked across my lower lip. I let him in,and i felt his tounge wrapped with mine. He picked me up,and put me on top of him,where i was stradeling him. We let go,to catch our breath,"Bella,this is like old times. Maybe we should just do it,for old times sake." he smiled,bringing his hands down my back,to my bottom.

I sat there for a second,and thought how much i missed Tyler. Then i saw a light go out in Edwards room. Edward. He's my bestfriend. what would he care,if i went back out with Tyler? but it's Edward. I love him.

"Bella? are you okay?" he asked.

"yeah,sorry. I just,i can't do this." i said,climbing off of him. I felt a little pressure of his hands on my ass,like he wasn't going to let me go,but he did. I looked into his eyes,and i saw all black. I gasped for a second,and then rubbed my eyes.

'maybe im just tired' i thought.

"Listen,i'm really tired. But i'll see you in the morning,k?" i said walking to the door.

He got up,and slipped his shoes back on. "okay,isabella. See you tomm." he hugged me,and walked down the stairs.

I laid back down in my bed. I'm glad Tyler is here. Something isn't right though. why would him & Ryan just up and move to a small town,where it rains all the time,and there's no excitement? I turned over,and turned my light off.

Maybe he's the excitment that's coming to town now. i thought,before darkness took over my eyes.

**Short chapter,sorry. I'm gonna post a long one tonight tho! :)**

**REVIEW? :)**


	12. chapterr elevven

**Thanks for the Reviews :) **

**Disclaimer; don't own twilight. nor Edward. =/ tearr***

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**BPOV:**

The water was running down my body,washing all my tears away. I could barely sleep lastnight. It seems like my past is coming back to haunt me. First Phil came back, now tyler. What is my mom gonna walk through the door next? Wouldn't be a bad thing, but i don't wanna see a walking corpse.

"Bella,Your gonna be late.." charlie yelled through the door.

I turned the shower off,and stepped out. I didn't feel like putting makeup on today,so i just put my hair into a ponytail. I put on my track pants from Phoenix & a skin tight teeshirt. If i'm going to dress down,i gotta add something sexy to it,i thought.

I grabbed my messenger bag,and jumped in my truck. I saw Alices Porsh & edwards volvo still in the driveway,so i guess their running a little late too. I backed out,and saw them all come out. We threw waves at each other,and i was driving through old town is the fastest i've went in this truck. Seeing it can't get over 55. I saw something,or someone walk right into the road. I slammed on my breaks. I looked up,and it was Tyler. I rolled down my window,

"Wtf? why was you just walking in the road?" i yelled at him.

"chill,i didn't see you coming speedy pants." he said,coming up to my window. I rolled my eyes.

"get in,idiot." i said laughing. He got inside,and we drove to always the Cullens beat me. I pulled in beside The shiny Volvo.I locked the doors,and grabbed my came around to my side,"nice outfit,bells." he said laughing.

"I feel shabby today." i said,with a smug face.

"Hey bella!" Alice said,coming up to me and hugging looked my outfit up and looked at me with a 'WTF?' face.

"Haven't i taught you better than this?" she said pointing at my outfit.

i threw my hands in the air,and said,"why is everyone dissing my outfit." I heard a chuckle behind me,and turned to see Edward.

He had almost the same outfit. Some jogging pants,and a teeshirt."my twin has arrived," i smiled,and grabed his hand.

"Let's go to class,guys." edward said,shooting Tyler a glare,and i hit his shoulder.

"Ow. short stuff." he said laughing.

we walked into school,and we all parted. I walked into class, and Lauren took my normal seat with pig face newton. I'm not upset about that though. Instead i sat beside Jessica Stanley. Class was going good untill she opened her big slutty mouth.

"So,Swan. How's Cullen?" she asked,sneering in my ear.

"Actually. He's much better sence he's gotten away from these Sluts he used to hang out with." i paused. "but he won't tell me who they are." i sneered back.

"Oh. Me neither." she said sarcastically."Yeah,if i were you.."she started whispering,"i would watch out for Lauren. She's got it out for you."

"oh really?" i said,looking down."guess i'll have to plan some Revenge on her & her little posse too." i said,looking her right in the eyes. I won't let this little twit intimdate me.

"Are you & edward dating?" she asked leaning over looking at my answers.

"Nope. Just bestfriend." i replyed. "but he's pretty good in bed." i said,and got up when the bell rang. I looked back at Jessica,and she was in her seat still with a beet red face.

Serves you right,whore.I wander how Tylers first day is going? Oh speak of the devil,he was walking down the hall way.

"Hey babyyy." he said,picking me up.

"MMM,,hey ty." i said back,trying to get down.

he started tickling me,and i was laughing uncontrolbly.

"uhm,Mrs. Swan. ." i knew that voice anywhere now. The principal. Looking for some excuse for me to be the bad new kid.

"Sorry,sir. Won't happen again." I said. he glared at us,and walked away. we laughed when he wasn't in hearing distant.

I saw Edward standing at the locker,we started walking towards him,and his head lifted as if he senced me or something. kinda cute. i stopped dead in my tracks,and gave him a sexy little wink,and blew him a kiss. He looked taking by shock,and came up to me.

"BElla,do you need another lift to lunch?" he asked smiling his beautiful crooked grin.

I acted like i was thinking about it,and was like,,"sure." i smiled. He lifted me off my feet and glided towards the cafeteria. I totally forgot that Tyler was there,and i looked over Edwards shoulder,and saw him trailing behind. I felt kinda bad. What if he thought we were gonna get together sence he came back? He gave me a quick smile and wave,and walked towards his friend Ryan's table.

I grabbed a apple and a water again,and Edward carired me to our table.

"Hey, Grumpy Twins." Alice smirked at us.

I rolled my eyes,"baby,you know it." i said.

Emmett started laughing,"hey i think those pants show your little ass off." Rose slapped him,and we all started laughing.I felt my phone vibrate in my purse,so i grabbed it;

_Bella baby, _(that made me smile,cause Tyler hasn't called me that sence i moved)

_please come to a party tonight with me and Ryan._

hmmm. i haven't been to a party in awhile.

"Bells,do you agree?" emmett asked.

"sorry,i wasn't paying attention. what'd you say?" i asked,looking up finally.

"That Edward would look good with a tutu,and some leggings." Emmett's laughted boomed through the cafeteria. I nodded my head,and laughed.

_Tyler baby- sure. but can my friend's come? -B._

please say yesss.

"Who you talking to bells?" edward asked leaning over,trying to look at my phone.

"Your mom." i smiled back.

"Shit. don't tell her what i did lastnight," he laughed.

_Bzzzzz._

_B- Yes,they can come. My house. 7:00. -T._

"Sorry to interupt your alls conversations,but do you guys wanna go to tyler's party after practice?" i asked,looking up at them..

"Hell yeah!" emmett yelled,causeing the whole cafeteria to turn and look.

"Yeah,fine with me." Alice said.

"me too,bells." edward said.

_Ding ding dinggg._

We all dumped our trays,and went to class. Me & edward went to our regular table. The bell was about to ring,and in walked Tyler.

"Hey tyler,you can sit with us if you want too." i said smiling,and he took the seat in front of us,that was faced to me.

"Thank you for inviting me and my family to your party." edward said,reaching his hand across to shake Tylers.

Maybe tonight isn't going to go as well as i thought, with all this tension. or maybe it's just me. I don't know.

"Mrs. Swan,Could you answer number four?" Mrs. varner asked.

"Yeah,uhh.. Metaphase." i said,looking at the book.

"Correct." he said smiling at me.

what a pervert.

I was watching him draw some stuff on the board,when i felt a hand on my leg. I glanced down and it was Edwards. he started rubbing little circles all the way up to my thigh. I jumped a litle when he started running his finger across my jean line in the center. I could already feel the wetness in my pantys. He's gonna get it after school,i thought. I looked at Edward,and he was biting his lip to hold back laughter,i kept glareing at him,and i could feel the red turn up a notch on my cheeks. Then he just bursted out in laughter.

"? is there a problem?" we turned around to the back of the room. We didn't even notice he went back there.

"No sir,sorry about that." Edward said turning blood red. God i hope he didn't see Edward gropeing me.

he started to walk towards the front again,and he turned around,"Oh , Could you please wait till you and bella get home,to do anything sexual again?" he asked casually.

We looked at each other,and the whole class burst out in laughter. except one sour face in front of me,who was shooting daggers at edward. What the fuck is his problem? i'm gonna have to have a talk with him.

the bell rang,and edward grabbed my stuff for me,and we made it to my locker. I saw Tyler walking down the hallway. i went running up behind him,

"Hey tyy." i yelled. he turned around,and smiled really big,

"hey bella-baby." he said,taking me in a big hug.

"i was wandering if ur going to stay after for practice?" i asked kinda shyly.

"yeah,babe. defintly. See you in a few." he winked,and turned around.

I ran back to the locker,but Edward was already gone. I walked down to the football field,and found alice in the crowd.

"Hey Alice do u have my b-"

"yeahp,let's go." she dragged me to the bathroom,and i put sophies and tank on. & threw my hair in a even messier bun,than this morning. i walked outside,and Tyler & Ryan was waiting on me. Ryan isn't that bad looking. He has really dark skin,& sometimes he talks to 'ghetto' for me He has brown eyes,and a bit of a afro. not my style, but i'm sure Lauren is already going after him.

"Hey guys." i said,giving them both hugs.

"Bella,you've really grown into those legs." ryan said,looking at me like im fresh meat.

"Shitt,i know." i said,laughing back.

Edward,Emmett & jasper were walking up to us too.

"Hey bells,Hey Alice." emmett said,taking a look behind me. I turned around,and saw Jacob.

"Hey jake! why wasn't you in school today?" i asked,looking back at Emmett,who looked furious. oops.

"didn't feel that good this weekend. glad you noticed,just wanted to wish you good luck at the game tommorow." he smiled. I took him in a hug,and whispered 'thanks' in his ear.

I walked away from everyone and to the consession stands.

"Wait wait! don't buy anything,i already bought you something." emmett said running up to me.

"really now? what is it big brother." i said,wrapping my arm around his shoulder.

"i want you to accept this,as my offering. This means,that you are oficaily my sister. forever." he said smiling,and handing me a small golden box.

I raised one eyebrow,im not gonna think its anything sweet,cause that's not Emmett,i started to laugh. i opened it,andit was.. actually sweet."You bought me a pez despencer?HOW CUTE EMMETT! THANK YOU!" i said,giving him a big hug. I noticed everyone behind us,and they started laughing.

"come on,bella we're about to start!" rose yelled from the sideline.I waved at the guys,and ran down to the field.

"OKAY GIRLS! TOMMOROW IS THE BIG GAME! WE'RE GOING TO BE DOING TWO BIG DANCES FOR HALF TIME,SO WE CAN MAKE IT TO FINALS!THAT'S WHAT WE'RE GOING TO PRACTICE TODAY!" Rose yelled.

We all shook our heads,and listened to the rest of her speech. I already knew it,so i turned to look at the football players practicing. THey all had their shirts off,and just basketball shorts. I spotted emmett first,who spotted me at the same time. "I SEE YOU CHECKIN THIS SHITT OUT BELLA!" emmett yelled across the feild,and i felt my cheeks get red,and i shook my head no. "COME ON BELLA! I GOT YOU A PRESENT! DO ONE LITTLE BOOTY SHAKE!" he yelled across the field. I notcied none of the cheerleaders looking,so i turned around and shook my ass a little. I turned around to start laughing,and i saw the whole football team with there attnetion on me. I could have died right then. "EMMETT IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I started running to him,and i put all my weight into it,and knocked him down. "EMMETT GOT TAKCLED BY GIRL!" "WOO HEY SHAKE THAT ASS AGAIN"

I got off him,and kicked him where it hurts. & started walking back. I felt a tug on my arm,and emmett came limping over holding his boys,"i'm sorry bells. i didn't know they would turn and look."

"Find,emmybear. All good." i hugged him.

"Emmybear? oh great. anothernickname." then we burst into laughter. I walked back to the cheerleaders,who had their hands on there hips stareing at me.

"oops. sorry guys." they rolled their eyes,and acted mad at me. I knew better. They turned around,and saw my pouty face,and laughed.

"Nice tackle Bella." rose said,smiling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx.**

**EPOV:**

"Alice,you ready to go?" I asked going down the stairs. I wasn't big on going to this party,but im only going for bells.

"yes. Can i talk to you a minute?" she asked,pushing me out the door.

"Listen. We haven't been to a party sence you've.. er,changed into a real man. are you going to behave? even if you drink?" she said,with a serious tone.

"Alice. i have eyes for one girl. That girl is Bella. If i get drunk, which i doubt i will,i will keep my hands to myself." i said,bowing down to her. She giggled.

"Let's go." We all piled into my volvo,and Emmett & Rose took their Jeep.

**Bzzzz..**

_Where are you all going to be tonight? -Carlise_

Damn we left and didn't tell them.

_We're going to a party at Bellas friends house. Sorry. -Edward_

"Was that Carlise?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah,he was wandering where we were going." i said,looking back to my phone.

_Be careful. call me if anything happens._

i put my phone up,when we pulled into Ryans house. There was a bunch of cars,and i noticed Bellas new car, parked in the yard.

We got out,and walked to the porch. The door was open so we walked in.I looked around,and spotted Bellas Hair. Beaitful as ever.

she was standing with Jacob & Tyler. "hey Bells." i said,giving her a kiss on the cheek.

she blushed,"hey edward." & she gave me a hug.

"Hey Bella." everyone said from behind me.

"How's the party so far?" emmett asked.

"Eh,a party. They just went and got a keg." she smiled,winking at me.

"Bella,Bella. Don't turn into a alcholic on me." alice said.

"OH shizz your the same way alice!" she said,hugging her. when they let go,alice said," god your right. where's the keg?" she said laughing. Bella dragged Alice to the kitchen,and Emmett followed.

Rose,Jasper and me,sat down on the couch. Waiting for our little drunks to come back. After a few minutes,Alice stumbled back with a few cups for us. I took a sip of it,and it felt so unreal. I haven't had a drink sence i met Bella. I didn't even really know she drinks untill this afternoon,when i overheard tyler and ryan talking about it.

I didn't see Emmett or Bella came back,so i stumbled after them. I went into the kitchen and saw Emmett talking to some of the football players. I looked around for a few,and found bella talking to Ryan. They went to the dance floor,and they were danceing to some Rap song. I didn't like how he had his hands on her,but atleast he wasnt gropeing her. I figured i'd stay just to watch,just in case.

"being a little over protective are we?" the voice came up beside me.

tyler."Yeah,just a little. She's my bestfriend though." i said,sneering a little.

he took a drink,and stood with me watching them. "i don't trust Ryan." he said after a few minutes.

"Why?" i asked,not looking at him.

"bellas hot. i don't trust anyone with her." he stressed the 'anyone' to me,and i assume he meant me. I turned to look at him,"Yeah. i don't like strange people coming back from her past either." i said back.

"dude you don't know who your fucking with." he said,and walked off.

i don't have time to fuck with that imature little bitch,plus im sure bella,would be dissapointed. I turned back around,and didn't see her. I saw ryan thank god,which means he wasn't with her. but that's one out of 50 boys here. I walked around looking for her,and she was nowhere in sight downstairs. I went up the stairs,and ran into Jessica. fucking great,i thought.

"Hey eddie-e" she slurred.

"Jessica,i'm looking for Bella get out of my wayy." i pushed her aside.

"fine eddieee,youll want me later when shes no good." i rolled my eyes.

There's three bedrooms and one bathroom. I have a good chance of finding her. I knowit's gonna be weird busting up her sex scene,but she's drunk. she doesn't know what the fuck she's doing. I leaned my ear up against,the first door.I heard two guys,okay defintly not them. The second and third i didn't hear anything. I knocked on the bathroom door. no answer. I tryed opening it,but it was locked.'hmm.' I ran back down stairs,and found tyler.

"Can you unlock the bathroom door? i think Bella is in there!" i said, fast. and ran back up the stairs,with a few guys behind me. Tyler unlocked the door,and i slide it open. The sight i saw, was what i was hopeing i wouldn't see.

Bella laying on the floor,not breathing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFF HANGER. i had to do it :)**

**Okay,i'm gonna answer a few questions from everyone.**

**1) Are they vampires? Nope. But i think i'm going to introduce some. not sure yet.**

**2)Is edward & Bella virgins? Hell no. Edward is a player,which means he's slept with ALOT of girls. & Bella was just a confused Teen. Who slept with Tyler,Michael & edward.**

**3)Is Edward & Bella dating? Not yet. They both like each other. but they don't know it.**

**4)How many more chapters till you think this will end? ugh,i don't know. maybe 5. :( idk though.**

**5)Where's michael? Off on 'family buisness.' you'll see soon enough.**

**6)Is tyler evil? Well,no. BUTT,he's gonna try and get Bella back. & it's gonna turn out a little,wrong.**

**:)**


	13. chapter 12

**Okay,i wanna start off saying thank you for the reviews. :)**

**secondly, this goes out to one certain reviewer of mine. She left me a really rude review. like i wrote back to her,and said thank you,for atleast reviewing,an she wrote back a few snobby things. Let's get one thing striaight,hunny. THIS IS MY STORY. I CAN DO WHAT I WANT TO IT. & I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH THE CHARACTERS. AGAIN,THIS IS MY STORY. DONT TELL ME HOW TO RUN IT.**

**thank you :)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own shit. but i can do whatever i want with MY story. ugh.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**BPOV:**

"Bella honey.. i missed you so much"

"Mom? is that you?" there was a beautiful woman standing at the gate to my house. When was that gate put there?

"yes bella. it's mother. come give me a hug" she smiled. it was my mom. i walked towardsher,then i saw her moving back everytime i would get closer,"MOM! STOP"!

"Come bella. Come give mother a hug." i started to run this time,she kept fading,i could feel the tears running down my face,"MOMM!" i ran closer and closer,and she just kept disapearing,"DONT GO MOM!"

"i love you,Isabella." she said,and she was gone.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Darkness. That's all i could see. All i could hear was this annoying beeping sound in my kept getting louder and louder,and it gave me the biggest headache. I can now see.. red? shining through my eyelids. I guess that means there's a light. YES! my eyes are closed. but why can;t i open them? omg,the headache hurts so bad.

"Anymore news,doctor?" voices. i can hear people! but i can't make out who it is. Edward? Tyler? Jasper..?

"No,son. She should be waking up soon though." i better wake up soon! how'd i even get here?

WAIT. i remember the party. tylersparty. and edward. oh, edward looking stunning as always. I remember danceing.. with.. tyler? no RYAN! and emmett and me,had some drinks. & i felt kinda funny i guess. i don't remember anything else after that.. just darkness. i was soo tired..

oh what was that? something just squeezed my hand.

"Bella,please wake up. i miss you. we all miss you so much bells." EDWARD!

"Bella,can u hear me? please say something!" he said it in my ear,and i heard sniffling.

Oh edward please don't cry.

"I love you bella." omg,i love you too.

come on bella,open your eyes. i have to do this,okay,i feel the-

LIGHT!YES! i see him. i can't talk shit,EDWARD LOOK UP LOOK IN MY EYES! LOOK!

"BELLA!" edward yelled and brought me to his ,i missed the gorgeous lips.

",your awake." we pulled apart,and edwards dad walked in.

"OMg,your a doctor?" i asked,and he blushed.

"Well,yes i am. Anyway. how do you feel Bella?" he asked.

I thought for a second,i moved my arms and legs,"well,i feel pretty good."

"that's good. Do you know what today is?" he asked looking at his clipboard.

"Mmm. tuesday." i said. Cause the party was yesterday,monday.

"Nope. Try again." he said,and i looked at edward. who didn't seem to look so well.

"But,yesteday was the party,which was monday. so it's gotta be tuesday." i said. oh no,how long have i been out?

"Actualy Bella,it's thursday. You've been out for a few days. But you seem to be okay enough to go home,and get a little more rest" he said smiling,and signing my papers.

He walked out,and in came Alice & Charlie. they ran up,and gave me hugs.

"God,we thought we lost you for a few minutes." alice said.

Charlie was standing in the corner,"what's w-wrong dad?"

"Bells,i'm happy your okay. I'm not happy with why your in here." he said,looking a little mad.

"wait,why am i in here?last thing i remember is danceing with Ryan." i said,looking at everyone.

Edward grabbed my hand,"i found you in the bathroom uncoucnious. We brought you here, and Carlise said you had alohol poinsing." he looked down.

"OMG. im so sorry dad. i didn't think i drunk that much." i slapped my forehead.

"all forgiven. don't let it happen again." he said,hugging me." oh bells? your grounded." he said smiling,and walking out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**TPOV:**

Bella Is getting out of the hopstial today. Thankgod. I brought her flowers,and candy, but she never woke up. I heard she woke up,when Edward was in there. Just fucking great.

"Did you get everything done tyler?" Ryan asked me.

"Yes man. her room is stocked with them." i said back,smiling.

I hope this works. and i win her love back. RYan &I bought about 100 roses,and stuffed them in her room, for when she gets home. I wanted to be there when she got there,but Charlie said she was grounded,and noone was coming over. good,not even _edward. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**APOV:**

OMG! IM SO HAPPY BELLA IS OKAY! I'M GOING TO KILL TYLER FOR HAVING BAD ALCHOL! IM SO GLAD I ONLY DRANK ONE CUP!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**JASPERPOV:**

"Emmett?" i asked him walking in the room.

"Yeah,little bro?" he said,coming up to face me.

"something is up with that Tyler guy,i just know it." i said,looking down at my feet.

"yeah i know man." he said back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**BPOV:**

Shit shit. the big game is 2night. I hope i don't forget the routine. I feel fucked as it is. Charlie grounded me,so i haven't saw Edward or Alice sence yesterday when i got home. Alice was sneaky enough to get here before Charlie did,and pick me out a outfit,for 2morrow.

I went to the bed,and pulled the black skinny jeans up over my hips. I pulled the white dress over me,and it clung to my thighs. I put on some black skinny heels,and grabbed my purse. I walked slow down the stairs so i wouldn't fall.

"Hey,goodmorning bella." he said,and i just smiled back.

"i was thinking,sence you've been good lastnight,and not try to sneak past me,and its your first game tonight,i would let you have your friends over HERE tonight." he said,smiling at me.

"i don't know dad. It's not cool to have friends over with a old man at the house." i laughed.

He acted sad,"actually,i won't be home. So you'll get the house to yourself."

"YAY! thank you dad." i kissed his cheek,"shit i gotta go! love you!"

i grabbed a poptart and ran out the door. I walked over to my honda,and was about to get in when i heard a whistle.I saw Edward,Jasper,& emmett standing beside his car.

"Hey sexy.. you need a ride somewhere?" emmett yelled,and they died laughing. I rolled my eyes,and walked over to them. They got in,but Edward held the door for me.

"So,how long you grounded bella?" emmett asked.

"i'm actually off the hook tonight." i said,back.

I looked in the mirror,and saw Edward smileing huge. "I was hopeing you'd wanna,uh come over and hang out a while edward?" i asked,playing with my fingers.

"WOOT WOOT GOTTA GET CHA SOME!" emmett yelled,and jasper patted me on the back,knowing i was red as a beet.

"shut up emmett. & Bella,i would love to." he said,winking at me.

We pulled up to the school."hold up where is the girls?" i asked

"They'll be here a little later." emmett said,with a goofy smile. Up to something much? i thought.

We walked inside,and Edward walked me to my first leaned in,and said "you really,really do look gorgeous today." i smiled,and walked in my class room. I think every boy broke his neck to look at me,when i walked past them. I thought i heard the teacher,drop his lesson plan. i giggled. I had to sit beside Pig face today.

"damn girl you look good." he leaned in and said.

"Thanks." i said,not making eye contact.

He finally shut up,and the class went by a little fast. The bell rang,and i was the first one out of the room. It was hard to run in heels,i giggled. I walked towards the locker where i meet edward everyday. *ahhh. & i felt myself jab into another locker.

"Bella,why do you always overlook me?Am i not good enough?" pigface had me pinned against the lockers.

"Dude,just let me go okay? your not my type no offence." i said back.

"well,i just want one little kiss okay? that's all?" he said,and i felt his nasty mouth against mine,i kept trying to push him off,but that doesnt help.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER NOW!" and i felt him let go of me. When i looked up,Edward had him off the ground.

"IF I EVER SEE YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN,I WILL PRESONALLY KILL YOU!" he dropped newton,and he took off running.

I ran up to Edward,and hugged him."thank you so much."

"no problem bells. little fucker comes near you again,il kill him." he said,and i giggled.

This time,we walked to lunch. I guess he was to mad to carry me. What got me by surprise was,that we were holding hands,and i didn't even remember doing that. It was just like,they went together by some kind of force.I looked back up,and saw Edward smileing at our hands.

"Bella,can we go somewhere private and talk for a minute?" he asked,looking a little shy.

"sure" i smiled up at him.

We walked out of the school,and got into his car. He turned the heat up a little,and turned the music down low. he kept opening his mouth,like he wanted to say something but then he would stop.

"edward,what's wrong? spit it out already." i giggled.

he turned and looked at me,serious. and i stopped. "Bella.. i-i.."

"go on.. you can tell me anything Edward.I'm here for you." i said,taking his hand.

"I love you,bella." he said,and i just sat there.

I don't know what to say. I know how i feel. & i need to come clean with how i feel.

"Edward.." i paused.."i love you too."


	14. chaptaa thirt33n

**Thanks for reviewing! & to everyone who added me too favorties,and on alerts :) Thanks to Naley19 who keeps coming back for more :) Your a sweetheart!**

**Anyways. Everything in the story,is going to start going down from here. So get ready :)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own twilight. only michael. & the new Tyler. & Ryan. :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**BPOV:**

Edward left lunch early,to go make sure the football team was ready for tonight. So i walked alone to Biology. When i got there,Tyler was already there. I took my seat,and gave him a smile.

"Hey bella-baby." he said,touching a finger to my hand.

"Uh,hey." i said back, a little uncomfortable. I'm with Edward now,where i belong. i don't need anyone touching me.

"good luck tonight at the game,don't break a leg." he chuckled at me.

"i could say the same for you," i smirked back. always thought he was big shit,i thought.

"Bella,do u think we could er,go out to eat tonight?" he asked,looking down at his paper,and nack up.

"I'm sorry Tyler." i paused. oh god,this is gonna turn out bad i bet."but i'm seeing someone."

Just then Edward came in the door,and gave a lateslip. He walked past me,and sat down beside me. and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"hello,love." he said,smiling huge.

"Hey." i said,biting my lip.

I looked back at Tyler,who had rage in his face. He was glareing at edward,and i kicked him under the table. He turned to me,and his eyes were solid black.I knew what that meant,he couldkill someone.

"So this is him?" he said,through his teeth at me. all i could do was shake my head,yes.

"I can't believe you bella! you use to be so much better than this,and you moved here and now your dating HIM!" he jumped up,and ran out the door. The whole class was stareing at me,and i just looked at Edward with a appologetic look.

"What was that about bella?" he asked,looking furious. He sat up for a second,and was about to go after him,but i pulled him back down.

"It's not worth it." i said.

Class began,and Edward didn't talk to me at ,just great. I got what i wanted. Edward. & in return i loose Tyler. The bell rang later,and i got up and ran to my locker. I stuffed everything in it,and i felt arms wrap around my waist. I didn't turn around,in fear of i would start crying.

"Bella,it's gonna be okay,Love. we'll fix this." edward whispered into my ear.

I turned around,and looked into his green eyes. I felt like i wasmelting in his arms,"damn you and your dazzling." i giggled,and kissed him.

"Let's go make the other team eat dirt,and watch you shake your ass." he said,and we walked to the field. It was already getting crowded.

"Good luck,Edward! i love you,meet me afterwards." i stood on my tiptoes and gave him a passionate kiss. When we broke away,i was out of breath.

"Hey bells. you ready?" alice came runnning up smiling.

"Yeahp. let's show them what real women can do." i said,winking.

We ran to the bathroom,and changed into our uniform. I felt like making edward a little distracted,so i pulled my skirt up a little more than nessary.

"Game on" alice winked to me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx.**

**EPOV:**

when i looked up to the scoreboard,i was happy for more than one reason. We were winning,but it was half time. which means,i get to see Bellas practicing,being put to work. I went and sat in the middle of Emmett and Jasper. I saw tyler set a few people down from us,and shot me a few daggers.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I WOULDLIKE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO OUR FORKS HIGHSCHOOL CHEERLEADING SQUAD! WE HAVE TWO NEW GIRLS JOINING US THIS YEAR,ISABELLA SWAN & TANYA DENALI!" I stood up and clapped,along with everyone else.

We watched the girls come out.

'holy shit'

'god damn their hot'

;woah! look at the new girl from phoenix'

I heard rude coments like that the whole time,and i wanted to kill everyone in the state of Washington for looking at Bella. Her skirt was a little short,and her legs we're shiny. Her bellybutton was showing from her uniform,and her arms we're perfect. a little bit of muscle,and her face was beautiful.

They faced us,which was great. Bella was in the front row,and i kept my eyes glued on her. She smiled at me,and i melted into a pool of jello right then. The girls put their heads down,and gotinto postion. I heard the song '1,2 step' by ciara come on,and it blew my mind. Bella was amazing. I heard people talk about how good she was,but this was amazing. She not only cheered,but she could breakdance,and it was hot!

They stopped,and turned the oppostie way,and did a routine dance to 'lipgloss' by lilkim.

"fuck fuck,bella is good! rose has competeiotn" jasper said, in my ear. i couldn't speak. I was lost for words,so i just nodded my head.

"THAT WAS OUR CHEERLEADING SQUAD! THEY WILL BE GOING TO FINALS IN A MONTH! PLEASE PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THEM!" we all clapped,and the half time buzzer went off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx.**

**BPOV:**

"you did amazing out there Bella,i'm sure their gonna want you to cheer for the college next year." Rose said from the backseat.

"Yeah,that would be really great." i said,looking out the window.

"You looked amazing too. " edward paused,and leaned in,"did u bring that uniform with you?" he asked,and i smacked him on the arm.

"Perverts." alice said from the back,and i giggled.

"Are you two finally going out 100% now?" Jasper asked.

Me & edward looked at each other,and he grabed my hand,"Yes we are."

Alice started clapping,when we pulled up to the drive. "Tell Esme & carlise i'm sorry i couldn't come and say i willsoon," i yelled out the window,when everyone got out.

"YOU TWO DONT BREAK THE BED DOWN!" emmett yelled,and edward flipped him off.

Edward backed out,and drove to my house. I couldn't wait till we got inside,so i grabbed his head,and brought himinto my face. I kissed up his neck,and to his jaw. I nibbled on his ear,and he let a little moan out. It made the wetness in my pantys grow. I touched his lips,and licked his upper lip,asking for entrance. I felt his warm tounge, search my mouth,and intertwine with my tounge. He pulled away and smiled.

"Save it for later,love." he smirked. We got out and went inside.

"DAD! i thought you weren't going to be here?" i said,finding charlie on the couch watching tv.

"Hey it's my house to bells. and my plans got changed. wanna kick me out,i can sleep on the porch?" he said,laughing. I heard edward chuckle behind me,and i turned around to glare at him.

"No dad. Do you want something to eat?" i asked going to the kitchen.

"Nopee." he said popping the 'p'.

I grabbed Edwards hand,and we made our way to my bedroom. All the flowers from yesterday was still here. It was really sweet of Tyler,but i feel so bad i hurt him today.

"Woah. looks like i've got competition!" edward said,picking up one of the flowers.

"No. you. dont." i said,seting on the bed.

"Well,whatevr. your mine either way it goes." he said,pushing me down on the bed. He postioned himself on top of me.

"We can't do anything with Charlie here," i said,pouting a bit.

"Then you we can be really quiet." he said,kissing down my neck.

Once he hit my ear,and started to nibble on it,I couldn't stop.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**EPOV:**

"mmmmm." i moaned,while i was stretching. I felt my arm hit something..

Ahh my bella. my love,at last,all was laying so still. Her beautiful creamy skin,showing in the chest was moving up and down lightly,as she breathed. her legs were uncovered,and i rubbed my hand up and down them. she was so soft. so delicate. so fragile. I heard her stir a little bit,and i knew she was awake,but faking it. I took my finger,and drew little circles all over her tummy. She twitched a little,but it didn't get her to stop it. i tooktwo fingers,and rubbed the lining of her clit through her pantys,and she sat straight up.

"you shouldn't do that to a sleeping person!" she said,trying to hide a smile.

"sleeping,my ass." i laughed.

she jumped ontop of me,and started kissing me. I could do this forever. Hold her in my arms,and kiss her till her little lips are swollen.

Bzzzzz.

I felt my phone;and flipped it open'

_Edward. Carlise wants a family meeting. come home! -alice._

"Bella,i hate to cut it short,but we're having another family meeting." i said,standing up and pulling my pants on.

"ugh!" she pouted and fell back on the bed.

"oh baby,im sorry. i'll be back over soon as it's over." i said,picking her up into my arms and kissing her.

"fine. i love you." she said,walking to her closet.

"I love you too love." and walked down the stairs to my house. I saw a strange car sitting a block away,with tented windows. it looked familar,but i'm sure Carlise is mad i'm not there yet,soi'll check it out later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**BPOV:**

I missed Edward more than anything. His family meetings always took ours!

"bells,someone is here for you." he said through the door.

"okay send em in," i said,from my closet. i was throwing around somestuff,when i heard his voice.

"Hey bella." i turned to see Tyler.

"oh hey." i sad roughly back.

"you look amazing as always." he said looking me up and down when i noticed i still had just a tanktop and pantys on.

I nodded my head."what do u want?" i asked.

He sat on my bed,and pointed for me to sit.i walked to sit beside him,and but he grabbed me and put me on his lap.i tryed to get off,"listen tyler. im sorry. we use to have something good i know,but i left that in phoenix. i really love edward." i said.

He threw me off of him,and locked the SHIT. what have i gotten myself into? he walked to the window,and watched something? idk what..

"listen bells. this is gonna be like old times. if i can't have you,noone will." he said,walking towards me. I backedup and hit the wall.

"tyler,this is not you! don't do this!" i said,thinking of a escape plan. i could just scream and Charlie would break the door down.

"I'm sorry. this is how it's gonna be." he said,putting his hand around my waist,and rubbing my back.

"I WILL SCREAM FOR CHARLIE IF YOU DONT LEAVE I SWEAR!" i syelled.

"go ahead. i watched him leave a few seconds ago." fuck! i could just jump out the window? i gues..

"tyler,please.." i was whimpering by now.

he picked me up,and layed me on the bed,i started to put up a fight,when he took out a nife in his pocket. then i decided it was time to cooperate. I've had sex with him before,i can do this think its edward, it will be over soon,and you can tell the cops,i kept telling myself.

I layed perfectly my eyes closed.

"Bella,this is gonna feel so good.." he purred in my ear,

'disgusting fag' i muttered.

He went down,and cut the top of my pantys where they just fell off. I never minded being naked in front of a guy,but this was making me sick. he started to rub my folds,i bent my head over,and saw a figure in the window.

michael.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**I won't be updateing untill 2morrow night,or the next day. (maybe.) i might be busy! but leave me some Reviews to come back to! :)**

**this chapter turned out shorter than i inteded it to be. But the next chapter,will blow your mind away!**

**remember when michael left cause of his 'family problems?' you'll see what those problems were.**

**bahaha.**


	15. chapterr fourteen

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**It picks up where tyler is starting to rape Bella,and she looks over to the window,and sees Michael outside! 3**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**BPOV:**

Michael. why is he outside my window? omg,please help me,michael.

"look at my bella. look at me the way you use too," tyler said grabbing my chin,and making me face him. I felt the tears streaming down my face. Tyler started to take my bra off,and i looked back to the window.

Michael's face was twisted,and he started to go back down the tree. "NO!" i screamed in my head,come back! please.. Then he stopped and looked at me. & he gave me a confused look like he could read my mind. I mouthed 'help' to him,and Michael busted his fist through the window.

Tyler jumped up,"WHAT THE FUCK! WHO ARE YOU? CAN'T YOU SEE YOUR INTERUPTING SOMETHING?"

"NO YOUR NOT. BELLA DOESNT WANT THIS,GET THE FUCK OUT,BEFORE I GIVE YOU A DEATH WISH!" Michael yelled,stepping closer to him.

I got off the bed,and threw on some clothes,& made a dash for the door. The last thing i heard was Tyler's scream,when i ran across the street to the Cullens.

I knocked on there door,and alice came to the door."HEY BELL- OMG WHATS WRONG?" she said,grabbing me into a hug.

I started to cry,but i got out"tyler".

She pulled me inside,and emmett & rose came running to us,but Alice said "LEAVE HER ALONE!" and carrired me up the stairs.I saw edwards door open,and he ran to it.

"what's wrong bella?" he said,coming to me,but alice pulled me in her room,and locked the door.

"Bella,are you okay? do we need to take you to the doctor?" she asked,holding me still.

"N-no. i'm fin-ne. i-he didnt get that f-far." i said,stuttering. I felt so cold all of a sudden. I couldn't believe tyler would do this.

"ALICE OPEN THIS DOOR! ITS MY GIRLFRIEND! OPEN IT NOW!" edward growled through the door. Alice put me down,and opened it. edward ran inside,and grabbed me.

"it's okay bella. i wont let anyone hurt you. i'm here now. i love you." he whispered in my ear.

"i-i love you t-to." i sobbed back.

"What happened?" he turned to alice.

"Tyler tryed to uh,rape her." she said,and i heard the fear in her voice.

"OH FUCK! IM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER HIM" Edward yelled,and started for the door,

"WAIT! YOU CAN'T GO OVER THERE!" i screamed.

They turned to look at me,"BELLA WHY? HE CANT GET AWAY WITH THIS."

I looked down at my feet,"Michael saved me. & something happened when i went out the door. & it,er, didn't sound to good. I need to go talk to Michael." i said,standing up.

"Oh hell no your not! your not going over there alone!" edward said,scooping me off my feet.I put my head into his chest,and felt the air hit my face. We walked up to the door,and it felt.. different. It was so quiet,but when we started up the stairs,i could hear let me down,and i pushed the door open.

"OH MY GOD!" i yelled. Tyler was laying on the floor,and Michael was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"what happened michael?" edward said,walking to the side of the bed where he was sitting.

"NO! don't get to close,okay?" michael said jumping up.

I gasped when i saw his face. It was soo.. beautiful. He looked so different. his hair was,angel blonde. It was moving like he was in the wind or something. His eyes,were gold? how could that be? they were brown before!

"Michael.. what's wrong?" i said,stepping towards him.

"Bella,please." he paused. "dont come any closer." I stepped back,and looked at Tyler. He was dead. His skin was so blue,and cold. I heard the door slam from downstairs. CHARLIE.

"ill be back later to talk,bella." then michael jumped out the window. I ran to the window,but i didn't see him anywhere. he was gone.

"BELLA! WHAT HAPPENED?" charlie yelled coming into my room.

"DAD!" i said,and ran to him. he wrapped his arms around me,then he saw Tyler.

"OH MY GOD." he yelled,and ran to tyler's side.

"sir," edward paused."this boy,broke in,and tryed to.. rape bella. & i knocked him out with a vase. He kept fighting me,so i stabbed him." edward said dropping his face.

I didn't expect Charlie to go to Edward,and hug him. "It's okay boy,we'll figure this out."

The let go,and i felt tears going down my cheeks. I backed out of the room,and then i felt the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**EPOV:**

After tucking Bella into bed, i went downstairs,to make a little Dinner for her. Charlie Called 911, and they came and got Tyler's body. I took the ditch for Michael, cause i know something is wrong. That's not his fault. He's coming back later tonight, to talk to Bella. I'll be here to though. I don't think i can bare to leave her alone, ever again.

I carrired the dinner plate up to my loves room,and opened the door. I couldn't help but to smile,when i saw her spread out on the bead, twisted in the covers. I sat it down,and shook my angel.

"mmmmmm,go away!" she said,I chuckled.

"edward?" she asked. in the pillow.

"Yes love." i said,going down to her hieght.

"do you ever go away?!?"she said,turning over,smiling. I acted sad,and stuck my bottom lip out.

"Oh come here,you big baby." she pulled me down,and touched her beautiful lips to mine.

"i smell food." she said, raising one eyebrow.

I smiled,and got her plate.

_tap. tap._

both of our heads turned towards the window. Michael. I jumped up,and opened the window letting him in.

"you could've came to the front door." bella said,setting up.

"no,no. not a good idea." he said,stepping in.

"Please tell us what's wrong Michael." i said, pushing him to a chair at the desk.

"Edward,Bella." he paused,and played with his pockets. "I,uh. You guys remember me telling you,i had to leave for family problems,right?" he said,looking at us,with bright eyes.I just noticed then,his eyes were a goldish color. but maybe it was the lighting.

"Yes." we said at the same time.

"Well,we moved to California for a while. My brother & I, had a little problem. My parents thought it would be best if,we moved." he said,and i saw the tear go down his face.

"Oh,Michael. i'm so sorry. I'm sorry for the way i treated forgive me?" bella said standing up,and walking to him.

He put his hands out,and bella stopped."please. dont. Don't come near me, untill you know the truth." he said,looking up.

She came and sat back down beside me. "Bella,you know i loved you,and of course i forgive you for thinking such silly things." he smiled.

She smiled so weak,and i wanted to just grab her and hold her. "Michael,what happened to Tyler? What'd you do to him?" I asked.

"Before i answer that, what do they think happened to him?" he asked me,with scared eyes.

"i took the fall. I said it was self deffence."i smiled at him.

"God,thank you man. i know we havent been on the bes-"

"save it." i said,laughing. he nodded his head.

"okay,so i saw him on bella. I thought they were just,yah know. But then she said help. & i knew it. Last thing i remember was,his was on my hands,on my face,and-" he said,dropping his face.

"It's okay. you did it for me,and i couldn't thank you enough michael." bella said,i knew she wanted to get up and hug him. let him know she still loves him, but she held it in. I saw the warm tears runningdown her cheeks,and i wiped them away with my fingers. She smiled up at me,then her face fell.

"You don't understand. i can't be friends with you guys. i can't come back here,and i just can't." he said looking back up.

"WHAT? you can be our friends! your crazy! we love you michael!" bella said standing up. I pulled her back down,and put my arm around her waist.

"tell me. why can't you be our friend?" i asked.

He looked in our eyes. back and forth at us,his mouth parted,and he whispered," because i'm a vampire."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXX.**

**REVIEW? :)**

**I was consdiering, making a sequal. BUT, i'm just gonna throw it all into here. & make a new story. So i'm going to start summing it up,after this. :)**

**Let me know what you think.**

**& don't worry,Bella & edward aren't going to be Vampiers. (Maybe) bahaha.**

**you'll see. 3**

**I'll post another chapter tonight.**


	16. chapter 15 the end

**Thanks for the reviews :) (Naley19,you are defintly sweet. I wouldn't be doing this story, without your reviews.) & to the rest,thank you as well. I'm hopeing to start a new story after this. I'm not sure what though. :)**

**& this,to my sad dismay is, the end of the story. I'm making it as long as i can,but i thinkit should just end here. You won't be upset about the ending though. It's pretty good. :)**

**for some reason, i can't get 'all around' by Flyleaf out of my head,so you should listen to that song,it's gooood. 3**

**Disclaimer; it's the same thing as the day i started this story. SM owns! :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx.**

**BPOV:**

"VAMPIRE? ARE YOU FUCKING HIGH?" i screamed standing up. "THIS IS NOT A GOD DAMN TIME TO BE JOKING MICHAEL!" i yelled back.

"BELLA! IM NOT FUCKING JOKING! SO STOP YELLING AND SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" he screamed. he never screamed at me,so i just fell back down on the bed.

"Michael,seriously,what do you mean Vampire? Vampire's dont.."he trailed off,and i could tell he was in deep thought about something."how did this happen?" he asked.

"You seriously believe him!" i yelled.

"yes,bella. I do." he said,calm.

"HOW? WHY? OH MY GOD,YOU CANT BE SERIOUS! VAMPIRES DONT EXSIST!" i yelled.

"Bella,please calm down,and listen." he paused. "Carlise told me something about them being in the middle eastern area. Their not supposed to be in America." he paused,and looked at michael. "He has all the signs of being one,and i'm sure he brings me to you," he paused,looking at michael.

"Bella,he's right,it is true. It may seem like a silly tale from a childrens book,but it's not. my mom & dad are dead. I came home from school one day,and they were.. dead. Someone or something had broke in,and killed them. I was sitting beside my mom,holding her when i found her. & then she bit me. I don't know how she did it,but she did. &.. then i bit my brother. I didn't know what i was doing. I just knew i had to get out of here,and away from you,before the transformation took over." he said,looking me straight in the eyes. I looked for anything in his eyes,that could say he was jokeing or lieing. but he wasnt.

"this is wayyy to much! i swear. i can't.. just can't believe this. you drink blood right?" i asked.

"yes." he said,still looking into my eyes.

"Which means,you kill humans right?" i said, starting to get scared that he was actually sitting right in front of me & edward. Edward hasn't said a word,for about five minutes,and i started to think he had passed out.

"No. We drink animal blood. we're the 'good' vampires." he said,finally breaking his trance from my eyes.

"what are we going to do you guys?" i said,pulling my legs up to my chest.

"i don't know," edward whispered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

_ONE YEAR LATER._

"Mrs. Swan,could you answer that?" The spinless teacher,with brick glasses, asked me.

"Uh,er,173.2?" i said,more or less asked.

"Close. 173.9. good try." she said,going to the next innocent student. None of us payed attention to her. She was boreing. All teachers are, but she tryed to hard to make us have 'fun.' she fails miserably.

"bella.." someone whispered behind me. I turned around,and took the note,someone was handing me.

**Bella,**

**Edward was acting funny in class today. i senced, nervousness,maybe a little bit of fear. But enjoyment? Check on him!**

**-Michael.**

As you can see, i am now in College. Michael,is perfectly fine. except that he only drinks blood,and he sences shitt. It's freaky sometimes,but Edward & Me are used to it. his family know, but they didn't care. Their a litle weird themselves. Edward,Michael & I decided to get a apartment together, and go to Walters state community college. Edward & i have a pretty stable relationship. We're both happy with that,too.

**I'll check on it,Michael. I love you,bestfriend.**

I passed the note back to him,and i felt a tap on my shoulder. 'i love you too,bells.' he mouthed to me.

The teacher dismissed class,when she noticed half the students sleeping. Me and michael walked out,and met Edward in the cafeteria. Edward wrapped me in a hug, and pressed his lips to mine. this is what love feels like,huh? Soon after we found out about michaels 'problem,' edward confessed that i was the one and only one for him. I feel the same way. we don't wanna rush things,so we're not getting marrired anytime soon. Hell,he hasn't even proposed.

"Bells,why aren't you eating?" edward asked,setting down his tray of food,at our table.

"I'm not that hungry." i said back.

"when are you NOT hungry?" michael asked,laughing.

"shut up,mean ass." i smiled. "i don't feel that good. I got real sick this morning." I did. i was in the bathroom pukeing my brains out for about ten minutes.

"Are you okay love? do we need to go to the doctor?"edward asked,coming to hug me.

It's always 'we' now. if i do something,Edward is there. I love it. most people don't like clingy-ness,but i love it. I never want to be away from Edward. Michael was with us alot too. & i liked that. Michael understands how much i love edward,and he doesnt have a problem with it.

"i'm fine,silly. i just need to get some rest. I think i'll go home a littl early,okay guys?" i said,standing up. I picked up my messenger bag,and my planned fell picked it up,and handed it to me. A certain row of hearts stood out at me. I just remembered my peirod. I need to put the hearts on the day i had it this month,when i get to my car.

"Okay,bells. If you need anything, then call me. please." edward said,with a dropped face. He stood up,and hugged me.

"see you guys later." i waved,and walked to my car. edward made me get rid of the Chevy when i graduated. He said it wouldn't make it to the grocery store,without bursting into flames.

I opened the door,and got in. I grabbed my planned,and the sticky hearts. I always put hearts on the days of my period,so i could always keep track of it. I turned to this month,and i took the hearts.

'damn i can't remeber when i started. let's see,todays the 28th,so it should..' then my thoughts trailed away. from this morning being sick. To when me & michael went and bought some fish frys for Edward,and the sight of the fish made me sick.

'i'm two god damn weeks,late!' i thought. I knocked my head on the steering wheel. This can't be right. We always used protection. & i'm even on birthcontrol. this is so wrong.I gotta get a test!

I turned my car around,and went to the grocery store. I picked up,three tests,just in case,i thought two of them was wrong. I walked up to the cashier,'please let there be a sad face pop up' i muttered.

"Bella? Bella swan?" the cashier asked me. oh fucking great, pig face followed me to college.

"Hey newton." i said back,forceing a smile.

"Wow! it's been awhile hasn't it? i didn't think i'd see anyone i knew here!" he said,with his smile reaching the roof.

"Yeah,me neither." i said kinda rough. I put the pregnancy tests up on the counter,and he just stared at them with a shocked expression.

He looked kinda taken aback,and grabbed them and threw them in the bag."it's on the house" he smiled.

"thanks mike,thats really sweet.I'll see you later,i always shop here." i lied. I turned around to talk away,and i threw a ten dollar bill to the counter,and winked.

I ran back to my car,and did 70 back to the apartment.I unlocked the door,and to my wonderful luck,Edward & Michael were sitting on the couch.

"Hey bells,we got worrired about you,and came back here." michael said smiling.

"oh,er thanks. I'm gonna go lay down a bit guys." i said smiling,and putting the bag behind my back.

"What's in the bag bella?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Girl stuff." i raised my eyes,trying to make them think tampons or someshit.

"ew,go on then." edwardsaid,and the both started laughing.

"Oh grow up.." i muttered,walking into my room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**EPOV:**

We watched Bella go into her room,and slam the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Michael asked,looking back to the TV.

"I don't think it's the period thing,that's making her like this. Something's up." i said. I know something is up. Bella hasn't acted this weird sence she found out Alice is pregnant.

_ring ring. ring ring._

speaking of the devil,

"Hey Alice." I answered the phone.

"Hey Edward. Is bella home?" she asked,sounding a little different.

"Uh,yeah,hold on." i said,putting the phone down.

I walked to Bellas room,_knock knock._

"WHAT?" she screamed thru the door,

"Bella love,Alice is on the at me when you pick it up,and i'll hang up the phone in the living room." i said walking back to the couch.

"Dude,you should listen to it. See if she tells Alice anything." he said,smileing evil.

"I don't know,i don't think i should do that too Bells. She'd get even more pissed off." i said,eyeing the phone.

"What is she's like, cheating on you or something?" he said,grabbing the phone and placeing it on my ear.

I pulled my mouth away from the speaker so they wouldn't hear me breathing.

"Alice,i don't know. I'm just so scared. I'm gonna have to tell Edward tonight." Bella said,whispering.

"I know. It's a hard thing to go through Bella. I'm here for you. I found alot of stores that carry really hot clothes for this kinda thing." Alice said, giggling.

I slammed the phone down,and turned back to Michael."yeah something is defintly up."

"What'd she say?" he asked,not taking his eyes off the tv.

"Something about telling me something tonight." i rolled my eyes.

I walked to the kitchen to start fixing some walked over,"Maybe you should fix her a really romantic dinner,and let her tell you."

"what about you?" i said,grabbing some meat from the fridge.

"I'll be fine. i kinda.."he paused,and i turned around." er,got a date."

"No way," i high fived him."human? or.." i said,smirking.

"Human." he said firmly. "i can handle it though. Being around you & Bells, has been alot of help." he said,walking around and sitting on our bar stool. We heard Bellas door open,and we both turned and looked at her.

She walked over to the bar to set down,but she looked back and forth at us."what are you guys stareing at?" she asked,glareing.

"Nothing bells. You look a little tired." michael said,taking his eyes away from her.

I went back to cooking,"so love, i'm gonna fix us a little dinner tonight, Michael here,has a date." i said winking at him.

"Awh,how sweet. I wana meet her." Bella said,hugging michael.

"This is our first date.I gotta see how it goes,before i bring her home to mommy." he said laughing.

Bella slapped him,"i'm going to go take a shower,and stuff,and i'll be back for dinner,Edward." she said standing up. She leaned over,and pressed her beautiful lips to mine. It's been a year sence we've been together,but it feels so much kisses have gotten better, the hugs, the time we spend together, it seems like it grows more and more each day.

"I'm gonna go pick out something to wear tonight,man." michael said walking into his room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**MPOV:**

I layed out a black tux. 'hmm,to formal for a date.' i muttered. I grabbed some distressed jeans,and a blue & white polo. I took my clothes,and went to take a shower.I stepped into the steamy shower,'shit shit,i forgot my shaver.' I stepped out,and grabbed my blue bag. Something white caught my attention in the trashcan.

I bent down to pick it up,'HOLY SHIT!' i yelled.

"something wrong michael?" bella yelled through the door,

"No,sorry bells. I'm good. just stepped on something." i said,i noticed i dropped the box,and a stick thing fell out of it. 'fuck,should i honestly look at it? i mean, Edward would tell me if it says something i wanna know. right? god, i wanna look at it though.' i thought.

I picked up the stick thing,and it had a smiley face. 'edward's gonna fucking freak out!'

I finished my shower,and shaved. I texted Victoria,(the girl im going on a date with,also the new girl from school,cough cough)

_pick you up in thirty minutes,cutie. -michael_

I picked up my blue bag,and threw the box back in the trashcan. I stepped out,and saw Edward fixing the table.

"Looks good man." i said walking up beside him.

"Yeah,i'm trying my best." he rolled his eyes.

"Well,i better go. See you later. Good luck with Bella." i said,walking to the door.

"Good luck on your date, don't come home drunk. or can vampires get drunk?" he said,laughing.

I shrugged my shoulders,"guess we'll see." i paused."oh hey Edward? your in for one hell of a surprise tonight." i said smiling,and walking out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**BPOV**:

I threw on a nazy blue dress,with some flipflops. I curled my hair,and put on some foundation & lipgloss.I turned my side to the mirror. My belly is flat now,but what about in three months? i whispered.

I turned off the lap,and walked into the living/kitchen area. I saw our regular piled up table,was clean. It had a red table cloth,and six candles in the middle. Our dinner plates were laid out,and i saw all the food in the middle. I stepped closer,and he made my favorite. Alfredo Zuchini. I smiled.

I felt warm arms wrap around my waist,and turn me around. I looked into the eyes of my savior. my one and only love.

"You look very beautiful tonight,love." his velvet voice spoke into my ear. I made me shiver,and i noticed my eyes we're closed.

I took a look at him,and he was dressed in Black slack pants,and a white polo. "you don't look so bad yourself," i smirked,and kissed him on the cheek.

I walked over to my side of the table,and he pulled the chair outfor me. I gave him a smile,but when i sat down i felt all the fears of telling him,wash back into my stomach. I felt like i was going to be sick.

"are you alright? i thought this was your favorite meal?" he asked,looking sad,across from me.

"No,no. it is. i just,im getting a little emotinal. I'm still not used to having such a perfect boyfriend." i said. it wasn't all a lie. I just,don't know how to tell him.

Itook the napkin and put it in my lap."this is really beautiful,thank you so much Edward." i said,grabbing the bowl from across me.

"Something beautiful,for someone beautiful." he smiled. He reached across,and took my hand,and kissed it. I felt butterflys in my stomach,or was that hormones? ahhhh.

"Bella,love. Has something been bothering you latley?" he asked,taking a bite of his food.

I took a few bites before answering him. "this is really good." i said,smiling. I felt really hungry all of a sudden.

"Bella,don't change the subject." he said,rolling his eyes.

"Oh,i'm not. I'm just,a little hungry." i said. "and i've been fine. Just a little sick. that's all."

"do you need to go to the doctor bells?" he asked,putting his fork down.

"No silly. I already know what the problem is." i said.

"what is it bells?" he asked turning his full attention to me.

Okay,you can do this Bella. I put my fork down,and sat up a little bit. Omg,maybe i can't do this. What if he leaves me once he finds out?

"Bella,your playing with your hands. I know something is wrong. What is it?" he said,a little firm.

"edward.."i started. god i feel sick again.

"Yes bella,please talk to me." he said standing up.

"No,just sit back down." i said. he sat down,"Edward,i'm really sorry this happened. & i didn't think it would."

I looked up to his eyes,and i could see the fear cross his face.

"but,i'm.. i.. i'm pregnant." i said,looking back down.

I heard him get up,and i guess he's going to leave. I felt arms wrap around me. "edward,i'm so sorry. I or this,probaly ruined your life you want to leave,i understand." i said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I felt warm tears running down my shoulder,he was crying."Bella,love. I will never ever leave you or our beautiful baby." he said,looking back up to me smiling.

I opened my mouth to speak,but he put his finger on my lips."shhh.I love you. I always will. & we are going to be a very,very happy family."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx.**

**MPOV:**

That was probably one of the most interesting dates i've ever been on. I though,stepping out of the elevator.I walked to our apartment door,'i hope their done doing whatever.' i muttered. I walked in,and the lights we're off. hmm. I walked over to the kitchen,nothing. I walked to the living room. There was Edward & Bella,sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey guys,how'd it go?" i said,walking over. I notcied bella was asleep,and i mouthed 'oh' to edward.

"it was really really good. i got a few surprises." edward said,with a really low tone.

"i know about the pregnant thing. i saw the test in the bathroom,when i was leaveing.' i smirked at him.

"wtf? you didn't tell me." he said. "hey! not my place." i said back.

"well,anyways. that's a good thing. but,a even better thing," he pasued. "Is me & bella are getting marrired."

"Wow,congrats." i hit him on the shoulder.

"how did the date go?" edward asked.

"you remember me telling you about how vampires have singers?" i said,looking down at bella. Edward is bellas singer,i should have known that all along.

"yeah man,what about it." he asked,turning down the volume on the tv.

"well,turns out victoria is a vampire. We really hit it off.."i paused. "seems,like their will be two weddings coming up." i smiled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**I suppose,that's the end.**

**I thought maybe,i could take it somewhere else in the story,BUT noone wanted them to turn into vampires. SOOO, i left it alone,to make you guys happy :)**

**I don't think there will be a sequal. Unless,i can come up with some good ideas. I need to improve my grammer and shit like that supposebly,by some of the rude people.**

**but honestly,i write and it just comes to me. I don't go back over it,because i write what i feel like. & it's me. If it bothers you,don't read my stories,yah know?**

**But thank you for the reviews. & all the alerts. You guysare really sweet.**

**sequal or no sequal?**


	17. SEQUAL?

**So, i've been getting ALOT of private messeges, and reviews about how i should do a sequal.**

**Well, from what i gathered;**

**Edward & Bella are going to get marrired.**

**Bella is going to have a baby.**

**Victoria & Michael are going to get marrired.**

**& someone from the past, of Bellas, is going to come back,**

**and do some damage.**

**What do you guys think? Good enough for a sequal?**


	18. THE SEQUAL IS UP :

**I GOT A SHIT LOAD OF MESSAGES ABOUT MAKING A SEQUAL! **

**SO IT'S NOW IN THE MAKING :)**

**THE TITLE IS CALLED**

**The light comes after the dark.**

**Go find it, and put it on Alert. Because i'm putting the first chapter up, soon! :)**

**Thank's for all the reviews! I love you guyss.**


End file.
